Bloodline burden
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: I'm going to rewrite it... again... After killing a member of the vampire council, Sasuke should die to secure the peace but instead he becomes a vampire. Five years later, he finds familiar faces and new feelings. Nejixsasu Itaxsasu, no lemon
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After killnig a member of the vampire council, Sasuke should die to grant the piece but instead became an assassin. Now, five years later, he meets familiar people again.

Full Summary: The Uchiha clan is a family of halfvampires who protect the border between the humanland and the vampireland. After Sasuke Uchiha killed a member of the vampire council to protect an unknown vampire, he was killed by his family to grant the peace. Rescued by a man, he became Sharingan, an assassin. He gets the mission to protect Neji, the vampire he once helped. An assassin seeks to kill Neji and the reason is something Sasuke would have never expected… Familiar faces and new fillings are going to turn his whole life upside down.

Rating: Death, shonen-ai (don't know if this turns into yaoi), a bit of incest (uchihacest), sorry for spelling mistakes

Pairings: NejixSasu, ItaxSasu, GaaxNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever do. This is just for fun.

It's my first fanfiction (blushes)

Sasuke: She's read like a tomato. I like tomatoes.

Neji: Hey you're mine, Sasuke-chan! Don't leave me!

Sasuke: I can't leave you, I'm not together with you. Haven't you read the Manga?

Neji: Maybe in the Manga we're not together, but it seems like you haven't read this fiction.

Sasuke: O.o

**Prologue:**

The land was subdivided into two zones. The human zone was ruled by their kings, the vampire zone was under the command of the lords and the council. The humans and the vampires had made a contract, which affirmed peace between the two races.

The contract said that the humans would stop the war against the vampires and the vampires would drink the blood of animals instead of human blood. If one enters the others territory without allowance, he has to be killed.

In the beginning there were problems to mark the border between the lands so there was a third zone found, it was called the Uchiha territory. The Uchihas were the only family of halfvampires which ever lived. They had the power and agility of vampires and the appearance and eating habits of humans, which means that they don't need to drink blood to survive. The only thing that showed their vampire origin were their red coloured eyes.

The family members were skilled hunters who knew about every law and family in both countries. They had to be neutral even if a war would start. They had to kill every vampire and every human who dared to trespass no matter which position the wrongdoer held. For many years this system seemed to work and the lives of the two races became peaceful.

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

A boy ran through the green field he had reached around midnight. His brown hair flew free through the (A/N: That's a tongue-twister) air behind him. Sweat flowed down his forehead and over a strange sign. He had lost his tie somewhere on his way. The dark clouds above him were reflected in his bright, white eyes. He didn't look back because he new that his chaser was still there. It was a man who seemed to be around fifty, his long hair followed him like a black curtain, his golden snakelike eyes never turned away from the boy in front of him and he moved with an inhuman speed after the boy. His long fangs proved the presumption that he was a vampire.

He had met the boy not long ago in a near village. The boy had arrived at the hotel of the town and had told to be a legate of his family. The man was another guest at the hotel and was fascinated by the boy's feminine frame, his long brown hair, his beautiful face, soft, pale skin and slender fingers. Not to mention his eyes, so white and deep. He wanted to have the boy.

As the boy had travelled alone the man didn't worry about any resistance from his soon-to-be victim. After all he was a vampire. Sure he had trespassed into the human area, but he wanted to taste some human blood again. The last time he had human blood was four hundred years ago. He was one of the oldest vampires and his name was Orochimaru.

The following night he went to the boy's room and sneaked in. He was careful but not as careful as possible because he new that humans weren't able to hear him. Somehow this boy seemed to have noticed him. He had jumped out of his bed and to the window, where he stopped to look into his room. The boy knew that he could escape whenever he wanted now, so he looked at the figure at his door. The full moon was shining behind him, enveloping him. When the boy turned his face to his side, the moonlight reflected on two long fangs, showing that he was a vampire, too.

"Explain yourself!" the owner of the room demanded in a harsh voice. The man snickered. This boy seemed to have a good education in vampiric manners and a lot of courage. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Orochimaru but my name doesn't really matter. When I saw you I had to admit how beautiful you were and I came here to get you. There is no good for you to run, I'll catch you and then you are mine."

The eyes of the boy showed no emotion. "I think I have to disappoint you. Like you can see I am not human. I'm a vampire just as you, thus you wouldn't get any pleasure by drinking my blood and I won't be an easy prey", the boy said monotonously.

Orochimaru's lips curled up in a smile. "I think you don't understand. I don't want your blood I want your body. The humans in this city won't help you, as you are a vampire, even if you have a permission to be here. And additionally I like the thrill to see my prey struggle and the fear in their eyes."

"I am a legate of the famous Hyuga clan. I don't think a member of the council is willing to fight with this clan", the boy responded. "An Hyuga?" Orochimaru asked, "That would explain your beauty, my love. I don't care who's legate you are but if you insist on it I won't kill you."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "You sick bastard", he mumbled before he jumped out of the window and began to run. He knew that the man was right, he wouldn't get any help from the humans around, there was only one place he could find the support he needed. He had enough knowledge about the council to admit that Orochimaru was to strong for him alone to fight, but the Uchiha forest wasn't far away and as a legate he could hope of their patronage.

The boy's breath was erratic but thanks to his physical skills he managed to reach the forest. (A/N: Guess who his teacher was. One tip, a man with big brows.) Orochimaru had caught up and his still regular breath nearly touched the younger boy's neck. The Boy felt the near aura and did the last think he could do, he screamed for help and hoped that there was someone who would actually hear him and then come to help. A hand wrapped around one of his wrists and made him face his chaser.

The man grinned into the boy's face. Struggling the younger vampire managed to free his wrist and run away again, but he stumbled over a root and felt down. His knees hurt and he could feel the shadow over him. He turned around and saw Orochimaru's hand reaching down to his throat; he closed his eyes waiting for the cold touch, not able to move. But he felt nothing. Instead he heard something cutting the air and two thumps.

He opened his eyes and saw another boy with a big wooden stick with blades at both ends. The boy wore a leather jeans, a shirt, both very tight, and a coat which framed him perfectly and the boots fitted to the rest of the clothes. It was all in black, making his pale skin look even paler. . (A/N: I love boys with tight black clothes drool)

His neck was decorated with a black collar with a mark, which showed a mighty seal against vampires, he had also black gloves and in his ears he had several earrings, four in the left and five in the right ear. His red eyes were framed by long bangs of black-blue hair hanging into his face and spiking away at the back of his head

The red-eyed boy looked from Orochimaru to the boy and back. "What is going on here?" he asked with a voice cold as ice.

The Hyuga started to talk, even if this boy wasn't older then fourteen, he was his only help and being an Uchiha no one could know how strong he was. "I'm a legate from my family and was sent to the human king to bring him a message, but when I arrived at a hotel this vampire, Orochimaru, came to my room, plagued me and my only chance was to run away", he explained as fast as possible and showed his permission.

"Hn", was all the other boy said and he turned his gaze to Orochimaru. "This boy has an legal permission to enter the human land. Why were you there?" the Uchiha asked him. "Oh, just for fun, I wanted get some human blood. When I saw him I decided to want his body, my pretty boy. As you know my name is Orochimaru, you don't need to say sama, and I'm a member of the council. When I decided to come here I wouldn't have thought about finding two beautiful boys as you", he stated.

Please Review and tell me how it is. Flames are welcome.

Orochimaru: Why am I the bad guy in this story. When I say 'you're beautiful' everyone calls me pervert, but when Neji-kun hugs Sasuke-chan no one complains. (looks to the side where Sasuke is sitting while Neji is hugging him)

Sasuke: Who said I wouldn't complain?

Orochimaru: Did you hear that Neji? Sasuke wants to stay with me.

Sasuke: On second thought, it isn't that bad…


	2. Chapter 2 Old and new promises

Here is the new chapter of bloodline burden Here is the new chapter of bloodline burden.

Disclaimer: As always. I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn't be the main character and Itachi and Sasuke would still be in Konoha.

Itachi: Finally I join this fiction. I am so happy. /.\

Sasuke: Itachi and being happy. Those two words don't fit in the same sentence. I think he is getting ill. We should take a break.

Neji: There is no escape Sasuke-chan. You're all mine.

Itachi: Hey, I'm here to claim him for my own!

Sasuke: (rubs his temples) God, I'm getting a headache. And I really hope to get out of this one day.

Chapter 2: Old and new promises

"It doesn't matter which position the person has who broke the law. As a member of the Uchiha clan I have to kill you because of trespassing and trying to restrain a legate from his mission", the black-haired boy stated in an indifferent voice. His eyes showed no emotions to Orochimaru's words. There was no reason for him to fear his death, he had nothing left in this worthless live.

Orochimaru smirked, "You might be right, but even when you have a good reason, you're going to die for killing a member of the council, you know?" "I don't mind. If I would care more about my life than my duty, why should anybody respect me? I would be a shame for my clan ", the Uchiha said with a voice that showed no doubt. "When you want respect so much, why don't you come with me? After all I'm a member of the council. I can get you respect" Orochimaru offered. "I won't disappoint my aniki. I'd rather die than joining someone who tried to destroy something my brother tries to protect", the boy replied, confusing his listeners with his words.

"Are you here, aniki? Dinner is ready!" A young boy ran through the forest around the estate shouting while searching. He was so occupied with his task, that he doesn't recognize the person watching him. The young boy stopped at a root and sat down to catch his breath again.

The hidden person used this moment of carelessness to jump out from behind the trees. The boy's eyes snapped open and he reached for a stick, he had placed next to him.

The older one smiled. "There is no reason to worry, I'm a friend of your family. I'm a vampire and I want to meet the established Uchiha clan", he said smoothly while approaching the boy who still had a firm grip around the stick.

His features changed into a wild grin and before the boy could react the vampire disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of the boy. "I always wanted to know how your blood tastes", he said while he leaned forward with incredible speed, his fangs getting longer every second, his hands behind the boy's back and head to hold him in place. The boy was so shocked that anyway he couldn't have detached himself.

The vampire's eyes lusted after the boy's blood. He already taste the metallic savour. He reached out for the boy in his arms with his fangs. They never met the pale, soft skin. He tasted the flavour he desired so much, but it was the taste of his own blood, flowing through his mouth and pouring out at the corner of his mouth every time he coughed. He was killed by the sword in his stomach.

The owner of the sword looked down to the frightened boy. When said boy didn't move the stranger lifted him up and carried him away. Slowly the boy regained consciousness. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, but this is the life of an Uchiha. We have to stop trusting other people, we don't know, but don't worry", the elder said, feeling the younger boy still shivering and trembling in his hold.

"I will protect the mansion we live in, because there lives the only one I love and I will do everything to fulfil my task", he explained further.

"Hai Itachi. I will help you to protect who you love with all the power I have and become a great fighter, because I want you to be happy", the younger stated smiling and nuzzled against the older's neck. Itachi sighed mentally, he wanted to protect his brother from an Uchiha's live and save his innocent smile. How could he protect his little brother when he couldn't tell the boy why he didn't want him to fight. How was he supposed to protect his little Sasuke?

Not-so-little-anymore Sasuke opened his eyes and ran forward attacking Orochimaru.

He had become an Uchiha because of his promise and he would keep it, even if the opponent was a member of the council.

The vampire boy watched the dance of attacking and blocking between the other two. When he got his breath back he saw that both were fighting with even more power than at the beginning but it seemed like Orochimaru would gain upper hand.

He couldn't let this happen, the Uchiha awoke something inside him that said him he would regret it if he didn't help the boy. Those red eyes like the colour of blood, as if you would drown in them, but with no emotion, no fear, no joy, no hope. He wanted this boy to smile, a smile he imagined as the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

(A/N: Warning: I'm not good at fighting scenes)

He stood up from where he sat and when the right opportunity came he joined in the fight. The two young boys knew that they could only survive when they worked together. Also they didn't trust each other and knew nothing about the others fighting skills they managed to get along very well.

Whenever possible they attacked the weak spots of Orochimaru. The Uchiha held a little distance to his opponent because of the length of his weapon and the vampire fought with his claws and fangs, as did Orochimaru.

Once Orochimaru tried to hurt the Hyuga with his claws but the boy was dragged out of his reach by the long stick. At least it was better to get a little bit hurt in the stomach than being ripped apart by two long claws.

Sasuke was thankful for them being in a forest where the vampires couldn't use their wings, but he was worried if his charge, how he called the vampire boy, was used to fighting on the ground. He had escaped the older vampire by running before, but there was no prove, that Orochimaru hadn't just played with him.

After a short time a light glimmer appeared over the tops of the trees. Sasuke watched up, for one second not concentrating on the fight. Orochimaru used the opportunity to slash Sasuke's side. Crimson blood dripped down, matching with the boy's eyes widened in surprise for being so incautious. You couldn't see his pain but his movements showed the consequences of the wound.

Sasuke had no other chance than using old magic of his clan, even if it cost him a lot of energy. The sun rose from the horizon, when the Uchiha took one of his left earrings. The ring transformed into a talisman. This one wasn't to protect him, but to deflect the light of the sun. Vampires don't die by getting into the sun but you can blind them easier than humans. The Uchiha boy used this second when Orochimaru stumbled forward a bit and pushed his weapon into the vampire's heart.

The boys sat down next to each other. The Uchiha closed his eyes when the other boy started to speak. "Thank you for saving me", he said. "Thank the sun", was the only answer he got. "But it was your power that…" the vampire started but he was cut of by his saviour.

"We both added our part to kill him. You should go on with your mission. Don't stay. When other hunters come and they find out what we did, they will punish you, too. The other vampires won't be very happy when this happens", the Uchiha said. The Hyuga didn't want to leave him in his current state: "Your wounds have to be treated and I don't know your name. How am I able to thank you proper without it?"

The Uchiha sighed: "The members of my clan will treat my wounds. You will forget my name anyway so there is no use in telling you. Go."

The Hyuga shook his head no, "I don't want to leave like this." His words extracted another sigh from the exhausted boy. The Uchiha glanced to the used talisman in his hand and transformed him back in the appearance of an earring, broken into two pieces as a sign for fulfilling his task. He held out his hand to the other boy who took the present stunning. "Sasuke. Now go", was Sasuke's comment.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun, I am …" He couldn't end his sentence when Sasuke pressed a hand against his lips. "If I don't know your name then I won't be able to tell anyone. If I want to get your name I will find him out anyway. Now Go!" With this said his grip loosened and he closed his eyes again. The other boy new he was right, so he left as fast as he could.

Soon after came a man with a black ponytail to the clearing. His red eyes saw the death body of a man lying near a tree. His eyes widened when he recognized the weapon atuck in the body as Sasuke's. He moved forward to the unconscious body of his brother. It wasn't a frequent sight to see Itachi Uchiha show any emotions but this time his hands trembled when he examined the wound and started to do first help.

A few other hunters arrived and separated in two groups. One group helped Itachi, who had put his emotionless mask on again as soon as he had felt their presence, to take care of the wounded one and the other half investigated the corpse.

Itachi's cousin Shisui walked over to his relative and whispered something in his ear. Itachi investigated the corpse by his own now and didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring his brother back home. Sasuke would have to pay for killing _this_ vampire. Why did it have to be _him_ his brother had to kill? Why _him_ out of all vampires?

The choice was taken from him when the others started to head home, carrying Sasuke and Orochimaru. There were to many people knowing about it, so Itachi couldn't keep this secret anymore.

There was something else bothering him too. He had observed his brother's training all the time and he never would have thought of his brother being that strong. He was sure Sasuke wasn't, therefore Sasuke must have had help.

Itachi wasn't dump and from what he knew, there was only one possible conclusion: Sasuke had helped someone. This someone had killed Orochimaru with him and he left Sasuke alone to take the blame. Itachi swore to find that bastard. He shouldn't get away that easily.

Time skip, one week later

The eldest member of the Uchiha family stood up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you know who the one was you killed?" Sasuke nodded. "It was Orochimaru, a member of the council. You said he was trespassing to get human blood." Again a nod.

"It is right that we don't care about the rang of our preys but in this specific case we have to say that we don't want a war between the vampires and the humans and to make this sure we have to fulfil the account. Even if Orochimaru ashamed the council, he was a member and other vampires are not very pleased with his defeat."

The one who spoke sighed. "You said no one was with you so you're the one responsible of your actions. The council wants us to punish the one responsible for all this. You endangered the contract and there is only one way to punish you for this. You will have to die as well." The other members gasped but did nothing to change the elders mind and beware Sasuke from his fate.

The next day Shisui walked through the empty halls of the mansion, Sasuke was by his side. They left the mansion and went into the forest to a clearing. Sasuke stood there in his normal equipment but without his stick. He waited while Shisui surrounded the clearing with talismans.

Sasuke was like every Uchiha a halfvampire. When an Uchiha dies it is possible for him to become a vampire. To make sure this wouldn't happen Sasuke's vampire blood was going to be suppressed by the talismans.

Shisui looked over to Sasuke who hadn't moved the whole time, then he slowly moved over to the statue like figure.

"You should have been more careful", was all Shisui said, than there was a cutting sound and a thumb. After this it was silent, only Shisui could be heard walking away. Soon animals would arrive and take care of the body he left behind.

The first animal that arrived was a wolf, who smelled at the body at the floor. His fur was silver with a bit of red on the top of his head. His ice blue eyes watched his environment carefully. A fox followed the wolf, smelling at the talismans. Gentle feet came towards Sasuke's body.

"Seems like he did want to make you suffer, your still alive. Didn't like you that much, ne? There will be coming no one to search for you. Not even your brother. Do you want to have a new life, without those stupid ties to a family that doesn't care for you?" asked a voice. No answer. "Hm, I take this as a yes, soooo, Naruto-chan?" The fox looked up than he tore at the talismans destroying one after one.

"When you're a vampire, you have to promise to help me with my job. I'll teach you everything. But only to make things clear: I just help you because Gaara thinks you're able to return as a vampire. Alright?"

A sword was stuck into Sasuke's heart. He should die to live again.

Please review and thanks for reading!

Hope you liked it.

Orochimaru: Why did I have to die? (glares at authoress)

Me: First, it wasn't me who killed you, it was Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yeah, and after this I had to die as well…

Me: Don't be sosad, you will have a great comeback!

Sasuke: Not even after my death I can escape because of the authoress! Perhaps I should assassinate her? (O.o)


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting again

Disclaimer: As usual, if I would own Naruto, it would be called Sasuke

Disclaimer: As usual, if I would own Naruto, it would be called Sasuke. Is it? No. So I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: I found the perfect way to get outta here!

Me: Oh really?

Sasuke: I will perform a sexy striptease in front of Itachi and Neji and then they will die by too much nose bleeding. Muhahaha. Without them this story will never go on. Muhahaha.

Me: Ähm Sasuke, Neji is already dead and like I know Itachi he will come back as a vampire for sure…

Sasuke: Shit, haven't thought of this. I must find a new plan…

Chapter 3: Meeting again

_Time skip:_

_Five years later:_

It was dark in the alley, there was no light to cast a shadow, but if you looked close enough you could see a figure disturbing the darkness. The man, he seemed to be around nineteen, moved near to the wall and fused with the darkness. No one was aware of his presence, but he didn't mind. Instead, it would make his job a lot easier.

Like everyday the owner of a near bar would come through this alley to get home. He has no family and was known as an unfriendly and selfish man who forced even children to prostitution. There was no one to arrest him, because even some of the high lords visited his business. There were several of those businessmen in the vampireland, but the person in the shadow was only interested in this specific one.

The owner of the bar had kidnapped the daughter of a rich trader. Soon after she killed herself to keep her honour. Her father was full of rage and wanted to revenge his beloved daughter's dead. So he sent the best assassin in the whole land. Because the assassin detested the owner and his business he didn't make too great demands on the trader to pay, instead he was happy to have a reason to kill the man.

The owner of the bar was a well build vampire with long black hair. His hands were small and slender and his gaze was full of greed. That was the description the assassin had gotten from the trader. He didn't need more, he found out the rest by himself. He just wanted to know the man's habits, his name was not important. The name would die with the man anyway.

That's why he waited now in the shadows. Steps echoed from the walls and a small figure appeared. The arrival staggered around what showed that he was drunk. He didn't feel the eyes on him and walked on, his senses clouded by the alcohol. He was only a few inches away when he realized the person in front of him. He lifted his eyes and the last thing he saw were blood red eyes. Then he felt the cold steal in his body, slowly killing him, he coughed by the poison now running through his body. When it reached his heart, said stopped beating and he dropped down.

The next day a young girl walked in the alley and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the man covered in blood. The only hint of his murderer was a note with name "Sharingan" on it, it was an evidence the police found often, but never its owner.

A few hours of walk away a door was slammed open and in the frame stood a person all in black and only his eyes were visible. His coat caressed his body and after he was put at the hallstand, a black, tight trouser and a shirt, that showed every of his owners muscle, were revealed. The young man got out of his black boots and walked into the dinning room of the house.

The silver haired man in the room didn't look up from his book, a new version of 'icha icha paradise'. "You should be more careful with the door Sharingan, I don't want to buy a new one again. You already destroyed two within the last three weeks", the older of the two said still reading. "Hn", was the only answer he got. The boy walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

(A/N: Yes, the vampires have to eat similar things like humans. They just have to drink blood, because they have none themselves and without blood the vitamins can't be spread in their bodies, or so. You can ask a biology teacher…)

When he looked down to his feeds his wolf, Gaara, cuddled against his legs. He petted the soft fur, scratched a bit behind the wolf's ears and then turned around to go back into the living room. He sat down next to his sensei when a fox jumped upon his lap and tried to steel his food.

"Hey, that's mine Naruto! Go away and eat your own, I saw that you still have enough to eat in your cup", the plagued boy said. He got help as Gaara jumped up, too, and hustled the fox down, then he laid himself on couch with his head on his owners lap. The fox leaned his head to the side, then he jumped between the two men and fell asleep cuddling up to the wolf.

"So, how was your mission?" the elder asked. "Boring. Nothing special, Kakashi sensei", answered the younger while eating.

Kakashi chuckled. "So, it was boring? I think I have a mission you will like then. You're going to the Hyuga estate. The heir, Neji, is in danger. You are going to be his bodyguard. Do you accept?" "What do we know about the enemies?" the boy interrogated. The last time he had accepted a job without asking his sensei further questions he ended half dead in a river and would have drowned hadn't Gaara rescued him.

Kakashi could have told him that his opponent was another assassin who had similar skills like he himself. The crazy guy was called "the doctor", his true name was Kabuto, and Sharingan had risked his life to kill him.

"Oh, you're still angry because of this one accident? Well, just take Gaara with you. I think we can separate him and Naruto for a short time. But your opponent is just an assassin", Kakashi answered while fondled Naruto. 'Yeah', Sharingan thought, 'Kabuto was 'just an assassin, too.' "Who?" Sharingan asked further not looking up to Kakashi, he knew there was no escape from this mission and that Kakashi didn't tell him everything from the beginning meant he wouldn't like it.

"You know, just a guy called Mangekyo", Kakashi winked. "'Just Mangekyo'?" the younger shouted. "Mangekyo is one of the best assassin as well. If something happens to me I will so kill you", he said stumping into his room, not caring that he woke Gaara, who's head was still on Sharingan's lap, when the assassin had stand up. This mission was going to need a lot of preparation. Mangekyo was an assassin who was known for killing every opponent without mercy and he was one of the best.

The next morning Sharingan stand at the door to leave. "Be careful. I don't want to loose you, you still have to earn money so I don't have to work myself", Kakashi said while he muddled the younger boy's hair. "Yeah. Whatever", Sharingan said while trying to comb his hair with his fingers.

He leaned down to Naruto. "Take good care of my old sensei. Ok? He is just human." He emphasised the old and the just, knowing that Kakashi hated this to words, when they were connected with him. "Hey, I'm not old and one of the best fighters you can find", Kakashi protested. "Whatever. Goodbye." Sharingan left without waiting for a response. Gaara hurried to say goodbye to Naruto and followed him. "Goodbye, Sharingan. Come home save, after all you are like a son to me", Kakashi whispered looking in the direction his godson had chosen to take with concerned eyes.

Sharingan jumped from tree to tree. He preferred it this way where he wouldn't meet so many vampires. He was went around the Hyuga estate to prove if this assignment was a trap or not. It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to catch him by telling him about an assignment. The last one who was so dump died by Sharingan's hand and his body should still rest in the empty hall of a warehouse.

Sharingan sat down on the branch of a tree near the gate to the mansion. Gaara stopped next to him and Sharingan started to twist the wolf's fur with his fingers automatic. They observed the gate for a few minutes then they jumped silently to another tree and managed to get into the garden unnoticed. He would have to improve the security measures.

He looked around and slipped through a door into the building. There were several rooms and corridors, but no people or guardians, like he had seen in the courtyard. The mansion really lacked of security if they wanted to deal with an assassin like Mangekyo.

Sharingan followed the sound of something that seemed to be a fight and reached a training room. His eyes took in the scene before him. A boy about his age fought with a man who could have been his father. The boy had long brown hair and white eyes. On his forehead was a mysterious sign. Sharingan recognized from long ago. He thought how hilarious it was that their ways crossed a second time because of a similar reason.

After fifteen minutes a door at the side slide open and a young girl walked in. Her eyes were white as the eyes of the other two and they contrasted to her short, black hair. In her hands she carried a tablet with tea on it. She put it down and the two fighters walked there to take a break.

Sharingan took a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around his eyes. Whenever he worked as a bodyguard he used it to make sure no one would find out about his origin. He would take it down when he had to fight his opponent and no one could see his eyes, but if there was only one witness he would fight without using his eyes. After he finished with Mangekyo, this guy wouldn't be able to tell anybody about this secret anyway.

After the girl had left the two men started a conversation about nothing important, when Sharingan decided to make his presence known. He coughed lightly and both jumped up within a second and eyed him suspicious. Sharingan walked over to them and handed them the announcement they had send him.

The eyes of the younger followed the stranger's every movement. Something in the boy's head remembered the flow of those movements. Unfortunately he could only see a bit of the skin, perhaps he could recognize him better if he saw his face but it was hid behind a black shawl like the rest of his head, and those damn bandages denied a look at his eyes.

"So you are Sharingan. I'm the leader of the Hyuga clan and this is my nephew Neji. He is the heir of this clan and your mission is to protect him. You will be satisfied with your payment. Stay with him until Mangekyo is no more danger for him", the elder said. Sharingan bowed and moved his head towards Neji as if to look at him. Said one blushed baseless and turned around motioning Sharingan to follow him. 'It's like that day', Sharingan thought, 'I have to protect him again. Will it all repeat itself?'

"Hear is my room. You'll stay with me if you don't mind. Your wolf can stay here as well." Neji showed them a big room with a bed and a futon. There was a window to the garden and at the wall stood a closet, a desk and there was another door. Sharingan had learned to sense his surroundings without his eyes but with the help of his other senses.

The Hyuga opened the door. "Here is the bathroom", he said while showing the room and closing the door again. They went to the corridor again. "The rooms down there are other sleeping rooms. I think you already saw, äh… spotted Hinata. She is Hrashi's, the leader's, daughter. She prepared everything for your arrival. Here is the kitchen. Do you want something to eat?" Neji looked at the other boy nervous. _Why was he nervous?_

The black-clothed boy took out a notepad and wrote down what he needed. Then he handed the notice to the Hyuga. He had found out that he was bothered less if he pretended to be mute – and blind. By now everyone thought he really was. But this was positive for his business, his clients thought he couldn't tell about their intents or identify them.

He got something to drink and Gaara got some meat. Neji glanced at Sharingan from the corners of his eyes in hope to see his face while he was drinking. Sharingan made no intent to drink until Gaara finished eating. Then he stood up, took his glass and handed the boy a piece of paper, which told him that he would explore the area.

Neji spied after the back of his new bodyguard, who took his mask off and downed his drink. He took the glass with him and put his mask back on. Too bad Neji was only able to see the motions from behind and not the face. 'Damn', he thought.

Sharingan returned late at night, the glass seemed to have vanished. When he entered the room he would share he met the Hyuga still up and reading a book. Sharingan didn't care and ignored the others gaze. He sat down on his futon, crossed his legs and took the new version of 'icha icha paradise' out of his pocket. He had learned everything from Kakashi.

It was a custom product for blinds, what meant it was written in embossed printing.

After he once stumbled into Kakashi and his boyfriend Iruka making out, Kakashi thought it would be time to explain him everything about 'love'.

Since then Sharingan had started to develop the same taste of books like Kakashi. He even had had a boyfriend but broke up with him after a few months. Yes, Sharingan was gay and he knew this. Since he was never affected by a beautiful woman, but liked to be touched by handsome men, he knew he was gay.

His boyfriend was Haku, a niece, feminine but still strong boy. They got along very well since they were in the same business, but somehow Sharingan didn't feel more than attraction and broke up. Haku wasn't to upset, he found comfort by a man called Zabuza and the three of them are still friends.

Talking about good-looking men, this Hyuga boy was really handsome, too. It would be fun teasing him…

Hello? I'm feeling lonely. Please **review** and tell me if it is good or not.

Sasuke: I was together with Haku? Interesting…

Neji: Hey! I'm the one you should find interesting.

Sasuke: Calm down Neji-chan. I was just kidding.

Neji: Don't call me Neji-_chan_. I'll leave if you call me Neji-_chan _and then this story won't go on!

Sasuke: Yes, found a way to get out. Neji-chan, Neji-chan, Neji-chan, Neji-chan…

Itachi: I'm still here. And when Neji is away the story will go on with Sasuke and me.

Sasuke: Shit. I forgot that idiot…


	4. Chapter 4 First encounter

Disclaimer: See chapter before

Disclaimer: See chapter before.

Itachi (looks at me): I hope for you that I get a scene with Sasuke alone. It would be good for your health…

Sasuke: No, don't let me alone with one of those perverts!

Neji: Right, stop threatening the authoress, Itachi. Sasuke wants you two to leaf us alone.

Sasuke: With those perverts I mean you, too, Neji, not the authoress.

Me: Yes, I'm not a pervert!

Neji: And what is with the perverse stories I found in your room?

Me: …Note to myself: Neji must die for rummaging in my room!

Sasuke: Yeah, one problem less!

Chapter 4: First encounter

Neji woke up to see the futon next to him already empty. He left his bed and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to knock when the door suddenly opened.

Sharingan leaned against the doorframe and motioned the Hyuga to come in with him. He didn't care to share a bathroom. There was one towel wrapped around his head showing nothing than the bandage still around his eyes.

'Did he even shower with the bandage?' the Hyuga wondered. One towel was around the assassin's hips. When Neji past him his shaped body was accidentally touching Neji. Not that the bathroom wasn't big enough for two people.

Sharingan took an ointment he had put on one shelf and started to tried older and newer scars. When he had finished with most of them he turned towards Neji and pointed from the tube to his back in hope Neji would understand his silent please. Neji needed a short time to process what was asked of him, yet he started to treat the scars on Sharingan's back. He surveyed the magnificent body under his touches and his cheeks got red when he realised that his fingertips lingered a bit longer than necessary on the other boys back.

Some girls would die to once touch Sharingan's body with only their pinkie.

Sharingan was muscular but still had a slender form. His pale skin seemed to be even whiter than the towel, and that was bleached.

After Sharingan started to dress himself and Neji, not aware of this fact, turned and stared at Sharingan. When Neji realized how long he had stared at Sharingan he looked at the mirror blushing a redder shade and not moving.

Sharingan crossed over to Neji who seemed to be a stone statue and pulled at the hem of his shirt to help him undress. Neji's earlap became the same colour as his face and he shoved Sharingan out of the bath. Gaara looked up when his master showed with a smug smile gracing his face, while he throw the towel in a corner of the room and put his mask back on. Thanks to him constantly accompanying his master he knew what had just happened.

When Neji came down into the kitchen Sharingan had already finished his breakfast and was talking to Hinata with his notes. They seemed to come along very well and Hinata giggled. She nodded to Sharingan still smiling, greeted Neji and left. In the door she turned around one more time. "I wish you good luck, Sharingan", she said and Neji thought Sharingan must just told her about his mission. "I help you when you need me", she added, gave him her thumps up and left. 'Was that really Hinata? What had happened to her? She was so not shy…' Neji contemplated.

He looked to Sharingan who tilted his head as if he would plan something. Neji was sure if he could see his whole face he would see an uncomfortable smirk. He took out some documents he had to look through while he ate. He always worked while breakfast. Hell, he worked all the time and wished for a break.

He stopped reading when he suddenly felt something on his right shoulder. Sharingan's head rested there while he read the document as well, or he would read them if he could see. Neji turned his head to him and realized that he was just a few inches away from the other man. The distance reduced when the other turned to him as well. Neji blushed. An arm curled around the Hyuga's waist. Slowly moving over the heir's stomach.

Sharingan moved away with the documents in his hands. As Neji realized this he wanted to get them back, embarrassed how easy the assassin had managed to distract him and in which way. He was forced to sit down. "That was unfair", he pouted. Sharingan motioned him to go on with eating and sat down opposite to him. He didn't let go of the documents. Neji understood, that he wouldn't get them back until he finished eating and somehow he was happy to eat in peace for once, also he would never admit this.

Neji looked up from his toast. "You are an vampire, right?" he asked. Sharingan nodded. "How does it come you choose to be an assassin?" Sharingan wrote something on a paper and handed it to him: "I was rescued by my sensei and he took care of me. He trained me and I learned to love my work." The Hyuga looked up. "Rescued?" he inquired. A paper plane flew towards his head. He caught it and unfolded it. "You'll understand when the time is right. Btw, before I forget to inform you, we are going to take care of Gaara's needs when you finished by the way."

Neji was short start at the note but stayed quite. When he had finished he tried to grab the documents, but Sharingan griped his hand and led him out of the room. Gaara who had lay at the floor and watched everything followed them. Sharingan simply went for a walk with Gaara and dragged Neji with him. When Neji realized this he started to escort Sharingan willingly, the documents were forgotten in the kitchen.

The three went towards the garden. The people they past started to giggle as soon as they spotted them and soon Neji noticed why. Sharingan still held his hand. He attempted to free it, but instead of letting go Sharingan entwined their fingers. Neji did what he did frequently the last time, he blushed.

The two males stand there watching Gaara scaring a few birds. Neji smiled softly by the sight. Then he felt something around his waist. Sharingan's hand was caressing his abdomen and Neji loosed himself in the touch unconsciously. Before he could lean against the strong chest anymore, he was dragged to the pond and thrown into it.

He came back up snapping for air and saw Sharingan standing at the edge and trembling because of soundless laughing.

The employees, who came when they heard the plash, saw a pouting Neji in the pond and a shaking Sharingan. But what they saw next made them wonder even more. Neji started to splash water at the assassin. The latter stopped laughing and growled angry at Neji. His revenge would be merciless.

He jumped into the pond making Neji go down by a flood wave. They fought a water battle in the pond like five years olds and Gaara joined them.

After they finished they came out of the pond dropping. They walked past their spectators with stoic faces as if nothing had happened, went to their room to change into dry clothes.

They sat in Neji's working chamber and Sharingan yawned while his ward was working at the bright desk. One window allowed the sun to come in and throw shadows on the floor. Silence lasted in the room after the last incident, when Sharingan 'accidentally' tripped Neji so that he felt on the assassin and pinned him to the ground. Right then the leader came in and saw them. It should be mentioned that they didn't wear too much clothes because they were changing at said moment.

Therefore Neji was pretty embarrassed and avoided the others attempts to do something more interesting than working. Sharingan on the other side had had problems not to laugh and was now trying not to die because of boredom.

It wasn't a very pleasant way to pass time. He had build up traps and now he could do nothing then wait for his opponents next turn. What meant for him: He had plenty of time to tease little Neji-chan.

"You're very childish for being an assassin, Sharingan-kun", Neji stated out of the blue. Sharingan looked over to him and nodded wildly. Neji sweat-dropped by this kind of an answer. Then he turned back to his paper with a sad smile.

Sharingan wondered were this sudden change of temper would have come from and walked over to the boy. Within a blink he sat on the Hyuga's lap and hugged him. Neji was startled at first but soon relaxed into the embrace. Somehow he felt comforted by his bodyguard. The only time he ever felt like this was in the presence of a certain Uchiha. Perhaps it was something about the appearance that reminded him so much…

"You know", Neji said, "I once met a boy with a similar aura. He was really beau… ähm, special." Suddenly Neji woke up of his trance caused by the touch and realized what he had just said. Sharingan rose his brow questioning. "Oh, we have to go! I have martial arts training now", Neji babbled to change the subject while trying to escape from the Sharingan's grip. He had successful managed to get the other's attention.

They walked to a special training area where two men were already waiting for them. One was a young man around their age who looked like a younger version, probably the son, of the other man. They both had bushy brows and short black hair.

The older man greeted them when they arrived: "Welcome my youthful students! Who is this powerful young friend of yours, Neji, if I may ask?" "His name is Sharingan. He is staying here for a while", Neji explained plainly. No one in the compound knew about the Sharingan's true assignment, except Neji himself, Hirashi and Hinata. Everybody else thought he was a famous fighter who came to learn improve his skills.

"Wow", the boy called Rock Lee answered. "I am very pleased to meet such a youthful man like you Sharingan! I am sure we will become best friends!" Tears formed in sensei Gai's eyes when he spoke: "Oh Lee, you are such a nice boy. This offer of profitless friendship shows how kind you are. Lee." "Sensei Gai." (A/N: Imagine the both of them crying and hugging each other in front of a sunset.)

Sharingan looked at Neji and motioned him to follow and leave the others behind. He let Neji know that he wanted to test Neji by himself to get a picture of his abilities.

Sharingan and Neji stood opposite to each other in the frontcourt. The employees got interested and watched from the edge of the field. Then Neji started to ran forward to attack the assassin. Due to his job was Sharingan able to dodge the attack and disappear to show up behind Neji again. He had learned to fight without any loud and waited for Neji to attack again. Neji was a good fighter and in the heat of the combat he managed to hit his opponent a few times. Suddenly Sharingan tensed up and the blow Neji aimed at him let him flew back, much more than it usually should. Every time from now on, when Neji struck the assassin, said flew nearly over half the battlefield, but Neji never had the feeling he would have scored a hit, worth such a effect.

Sharingan stood up and walked past Neji and the leader who walked up to them, but before he could vanish, Neji talked to him. "I didn't hit you properly. You didn't fly over the field you jumped. You could have countered each attack, but instead you pretended to be inferior to me. Why?" he asked.

He took the note with the answer and read it as did Hirashi. It said: "Mangekyo was here, it is better if he thinks I'm no threat for him. Now he will try more to probe your skills and I can make my investigations without being troubled or stalked."

Neji and his companion were sitting in their room, enjoying the quite time they spent there. They were lying on their beds and Gaara had joined Sharingan. It was a peaceful atmosphere in the room.

When out of nowhere the door burst open. "Neji!" a high voice screamed making the two boys shiver. "Hello Sakura", Neji stated with a gaze that would have killed the pink-haired girl that stormed into the room. "I heard you would have a pretty new friend, why don't you two come with me? Everybody is outside for a little welcome festival", she explained and already started to walk towards Sharingan to drag him with her.

Unfortunately for her Gaara already detested her, and he showed it when she came to near to him and his master. He growled and slowly got louder what caused her to stop. Neji couldn't explain why, but he felt satisfied and wanted to thank Gaara for stopping her.

Non the less they walked down to the others to be as natural as possible. They didn't want to raise suspicion. Sharingan was now able to meet all of Neji's friends. There were the ones Sharingan already know: Hinata, Sakura and Rock Lee. Sakura seemed to have already fallen for the new boy, but she got concurrence from a blond girl called Ino, who was also interested in Sharingan. At a table were two boys, Choji and Kiba, involved into an eating contest and a guy was sleeping next to Choji. His name was Shikamaru and next to him sat a girl called Tenten observing the scene. At the other side of the tables was a boy with sunglasses. His name was Shino and Sharingan liked him from the beginning. He was silent and didn't bother him with annoying questions like the girls, hoping they would get a note as an answer.

After the introduction the party went on and it was already late when it happened.

Rock Lee had drunk sake and was now trying to attack everybody. Only Hirashi and Gai together could bring him away to save the guests, not that Sharingan would have a problem with him. He was still clear although he had drunken more than most of the others but alcohol never had any effect on him for what he was glad when he saw how Ino and Sakura attempted to make him drunk to get near him. Gaara had gone to take a break, he didn't like too much people around.

Neji was dancing with Tenten in the middle of the dance floor. She had forced him more or less to dance with her and therefore he wasn't very happy about the fact. And he was not the only one who disapproved it. Sharingan had settled in a corner out of view from most people and when he felt Neji dancing with someone else than him he had to admit, that he felt jealous. So, he forced his ego to stand up and face his destiny. He had to swim with the flow what meant, he had to dance. Neji was stunned when he was turned around and his partner now turned out to be Sharingan. Under the mask must have been a smirk when Neji blushed while dancing with his guest next.

A shadow stood over them observing every move. Waiting until his time came what happened to be when his prey was distracted by dancing with… He looked closer at the scene… No, there was no doubt. His prey was dancing with another man.

No one saw the shadow coming down over Neji, no one except Sharingan. He jerked Neji around so that said was standing behind him and watched the figure hidden under a cape landing in front of him. A sword was driven into the earth were Neji was only one second before. There was no sound anymore when the figure stood up and disappeared to reappear at Neji's side to finish what he had begun. He struck out and the sword went towards Neji. Where it met another sword, which created a distance between the blade and its target.

The figures movements might have been to fast to be seen but Sharingan was used to such movements and countered it to the arrival's surprise. Now it was Sharingan's turn to attack and his assaults while his fight with Neji were nothing against this. He combined more techniques together to fabricate a never-ending flow, forcing his enemy to back away.

The figure and he were battling over the whole ground and the people moved away as far as possible. Even when Hirashi and Gai came back no one dared to risk his life by interfering.

Sharingan and the figure had several wounds but they didn't care, wounds and pain were part of their business. The figure didn't try to escape, there was no reason, this boy would hunt him down and force another combat anyway, so why not giving him the rest here and now together with the prey?

"You're not a normal boy. You're much better than most my opponents. But you lack still skills. You don't have enough experience to beat me. You are interesting. If you want I can teach you", the figure explained in a deep voice. "you couldn't defeat me anyway", he added and as if to show his point he dashed the sword out of Sharingan's hand and cut the mask around the lower part of his opponents face down.

"I might nor have as much experience as you but I can countervail it with a lot of fantasy in my moves", Sharingan answered. He no one had ever heard his voice but his closest friends, his voice was a soft deep tune, smooth and strong at the same time. He had no reason to hide it and he had already found out that he wasn't a bad singer. Neji shuddered when he heard this voice and everyone's yawn dropped.

"You have a nice voice, you should use it more often", the figure said. "Oh, thanks, you make me blush with your compliments", Sharingan answered smiling shyly. "There's no reason to be shy. I won't bite…hard", it sounded jokingly out of the cape, "But I have to apologize by you. It seems to me like you are an assassin. Have you got the assignment to come here because of my plans?"

Sharingan laughed: "That's no problem for me. I would rather have to thank you. I got to meet a beautiful boy and a lot of nice people." "Good, so I don't have to be ashamed. I'm Mangekyo btw. And who are you if I am allowed to ask wuch a intimidating question?" Mangekyo requested. "It would be rude of me not to answer. I am called Sharingan, student of the man known as the copy-assassin", Sharingan responded. "I remember you. I wanted to kill that owner of a brothel a few nights ago but when I found him he was already dead. You forestalled me", Mangekyo exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I withdrew your prey", Sharingan sounded sad. "Oh no reason to be have pity with me. I get enough other jobs, you see", Mangekyo said encouraging. "I wasn't sad about taking your prey away at that time, I was sad because I was doing it again. I won't let you have Neji-chan and I repeat my self. I am not defeated yet", said Sharingan and ended the conversation.

Sharingan lifted the cloth that was still hanging at his right ear to show seven earrings. He took the first and the jewel transformed into a stick in his hand. One end was adorned with a deadly blade. "Not bad. I think if you would become my student I could like you", the figure said and moved back to get distance between the two.

He had to keep a distance because of the other's weapon but if he could get near enough he could attack with his sword knocking the other out. Somehow he didn't want to kill the boy. The assassin remembered him of _that boy_. Perhaps he should take him and come back later for his prey?

Mangekyo moved forward with incredible speed, trying to evade the weapon and get near enough. He hadn't thought of so much resistance and wasn't prepared for this opponent. Sharingan had learned to utilise each of his weapons till perfection. Then Mangekyo saw his chance. The boy had let his guard down a little on his left side. The older moved to the right to jump in the air and over his momentary target to aim him form the left. The spectators' eyes shot open when they saw what was coming.

Blood dripped to the ground, Mangekyo held his injured arm and Gaara snarled at him. A blood stained piece of sleeves was in the wolf's mouth. The figure laughed: "So that was the reason why you let your guard down. I think I already like you. But I need to prepare better before our next meeting. Goodbye." Wings grew out of the figure's back, he spread them and flew away.

Sharingan knew that there was no use to follow. He had to do some preparations himself and he had to talk to some people…

Thanks for reading. And please review.

Sasuke: Gaara was much more of a help than Neji. Perhaps I should date him as thanks.

Neji: You know that he is a wolf?

Sasuke: I know more about Gaara than you…

Sasuke: Yeah, I saw you eating popcorn while I was fighting…

Neji: And I hadn't had dessert yet… perverted smile

Sasuke: …

Itachi: One question: Why does Neji flirt with Sasuke and in the story it is the other way round?

Me: Because it fits better in the fiction!

Itachi: …


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Disclaimer: Despite my try to conquer the world Naruto is still not mine

Disclaimer: Despite my try to conquer the world Naruto is still not mine.

Today we reveal a big secret. How did Sasuke learn to get by without his eyes?

Sasuke: I am a prodigy. I sense things by hearing. Vampires can hear like bats. That's the how I orient myself.

Kakashi: Yeah, but in the beginning I saw how he tried to walk through our garden. He bumped straight into a tree…

Chapter 5: Memories

Hirashi, Neji, Neji', s friends, sensei Gai and Sharingan were sitting in the large dinning room of the Hyuga estate. It was in the middle of the night and no bird was to hear outside. The stars shone brightly and a owl made his way to a field to hunt for the night. Now, back to the story.

Rock Lee was furious that Neji hadn't told them about his current situation. "You could have trusted us more, we would have helped to protect you", he whined. "And you could have told us that Sharingan was _the Sharingan_, one of the best assassins ever", Sakura added while she treated Sharingan's wounds. She might be unnerving but she was a good medic. "It was Sharingan's idea not to mention his job but I thought it was obvious", Neji explained, "I mean, did you really think it was coincidence that the names were the same?" He was greeted with silence. "Am I surrounded by idiots?" He tore at his hair. Sharingan smiled at him: "Don't worry, you still have me!" "I'm not sure if this is so much better. You're driving me insane…" Now the conversation got more serious.

Sakura carried on to bandage the wounds. That was the only reason why Neji allowed her to get near his Sharingan. (A/N: No, he is not possessive, he just doesn't like other people touching his property.)

Sharingan motioned for everybody to be quite while he tried to regain a bit of his strength and to relax. Neji glared at him: "You aren't mute. You can speak very well. Why did you make everything complicated?" Sharingan smiled at him innocent: "I never said I was mute. People just thought I was because I'm not very talkative." But you had no problem to communicate with this other assassin," Hirashi interposed. "That had a second reason and btw he said his name was Mangekyo", Sharingan stated with a voice as if he would know more than he should.

"You think this guy was the real Mangekyo?" Hinata asked nervous. Sharingan nodded. "How troublesome", Shikamaru said out of his corner. "There is something I want to ask you Neji, have you ever interacted with a member of the Uchiha clan? Is there a member existing that wants to kill you?" the assassin inquired what caused a questioning look from everybody in the room.

"I don't know. I can't remember anyone special", he said. "There was only one time when I was afraid of an Uchiha possible killing me, since that incident…" Sharingan leaned forward a bit and all waited to hear what Neji would narrate.

So Neji began:

"When I was on my mission to talk to the human king five years ago, I met Orochimaru, the member of the council. He tried to rape me so there was only one way for me to escape. I went to the Uchiha territory to gain help. One young member came and took me under his patronage. He fought against Orochimaru, knowing that he was a member of the council. He had sad eyes and no wish to live. It was like he wanted to die. He was proud and strong, righteous and had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He killed Orochimaru after a breathtaking fight." His eyes shone by remembering the fight. "That sounds as if you were in love", Sharingan disturbed. Neji blushed by this comment. "I think it's cute", Sharingan continued as if nothing had happened.

Neji shook his head lightly and proceeded. "He knew what the punishment was and to not endanger my mission he helped me to escape. When I was on my way back from my mission, I went to see him again to thank him." The memories of what had happened at this time were still fresh:

Neji's younger self went down the path to the clan mansion when a young man with long black hair blocked his way. "Who are you?" the man inquired. "I'm an legate from the Hyuga clan and I intend to go to the mansion to meet one of his inhabitants", the passant answered. "Who do you want to see and why?" the other man asked further. "His name is Sasuke. He helped me a few days ago to enter the human country when I got lost on my way", he said and scratched his head ashamed. "I see. I'll lead him to you." When he heard the man, an Uchiha to be correct, say this his gaze moved up and he hurried to follow his guidance.

_The two men walked to a clearing were the Uchiha stopped. The Hyuga looked perturbed. "I am not allowed to go any further. We found him a few days ago at a clearing. He had killed a member of the council, who had tried to trespass. I was on a mission so I couldn't protect him. Shisui had to kill him to retain the peace", the man laughed crazy._

"_Shisui is my cousin you know. The one I admired the most is the one who killed the one I loved the most, isn't this funny? And because Sasuke's body is sealed with a spell that suppresses his vampire blood, neither a vampire nor an Uchiha is allowed to go there except Shisui, who formed the spell. I'm his brother and I am not able to take care of his corpse. He is left for the wild animals", the man said the last part in a voice as if he was going to cry._

"_Why don't you get Shisui to bring him to you", young Neji asked. "Shisui? That's impossible. I talked to him and couldn't persuade him because of silly reasons." Neji looked at the man in front of him. His eyes seemed to be empty. He had lost something very important._

"_But they will pay", the man's voice changed dramatically, "I will let them pay. The one that did this to my brother and the one who left him suffer. My little brother was alone when he fought and I would at least like to find out who was with him to curse him by hell and by my name, Itachi Uchiha. I don't think I will get a chance to kill him myself and I have no hope to find him in time…", he said in a voice that was so full of hate, you could nearly reach out your arm and touch it._

I didn't know what to do. It was my fault that the boy had to die and if his brother would ask me why I killed his brother I would have to say: I killed him to survive."

Neji ended his story and looked at Sharingan. "I never met any other members of the Uchiha clan than these two."

"I heard of this, too. There are rumours saying he had killed himself. It is said that his brother was his most precious treasure and he couldn't bear to live anymore without him. The corpse of Itachi was found two days after he had killed himself", Hirashi added.

Sharingan stood up from his place, then he took Neji by his arm, bowed to the others and left for their room. He needed some time to think and Neji had to be near him in case of a plot.

He felt Neji's arm tremble. They arrived at the room and Neji sat down on his bed, now his whole body was shaking. Sharingan knew this reaction. He embraced Neji allowing him to cry into Sharingan's strong chest to process his memories. Between the sobs words like 'If I hadn't gone away' and 'I killed him' could be heard.

When Neji had calmed himself he looked up to the one he would call a friend from now on. "Thank you", he said now embarrassed by his childish reaction. He looked at the one still holding him. Instead of pushing Sharingan away his hand went to the edge of cloth to reveal the whole face, his fingers curled around the fabric and he slowly tugged at it, he could already see a little bit more of white skin. He wanted to drag it down further and see the beauty it hid beneath.

The scene was disturbed when Sakura, stormed into the room. She was greeted with a strange and funny view. The assassin was kneeling by his futon while fumbling at his mask and Neji was looking away, face blushed and speaking the words: "One more second, just one more second" to himself again and again. When Sakura was gone Sharingan was finally left to think again in peace. There was something bothering him.

Gaara came into the room short after and looked up to his master knowing which question would come. "Gaara, how long does it take and what is the maximum?"

Skip of location:

Three hours of walk away in a cave

A man with blue skin looked at his companion. "What was all that 'become my student' stuff about, Mangekyo? Normally you don't care who you kill, why didn't you kill both on the spot and every witness, too. This was Sharingan, what if he finds out who you are? And most important: Why the hell did you flirt with him!" the man complained while medicating his friend.

Blood-red eyes wandered off to a far away place: "Kisame… Sharingan was so much like him. I couldn't do it. And I will never be able to kill him. This is no mission given by another person. I will first take him away to make sure he won't be involved any further and then I will kill the Hyuga."

Kisame gave him a worried look. "I know you don't like to talk about your past, I have no right to ask, but why do you want to kill him so much?" Kisame interrogated.

Mangekyo combed his hair back with his hand. Memories washed through his body…

Itachi came home from his mission. The family elders had given him this special order to make sure he was away for a few days. Itachi was greeted by his mother, she smiled at him and asked if he was alright. "I'm fine", he answered, "Where is Sasuke?" The woman stopped in her tracks. "I don't know who you mean. In our proud clan is no one called Sasuke. There was only a child, a failure, called this name", Itachi's father, Fugaku, answered when he came into the room to take his wife and go out of the room again.

_Itachi didn't need to ask what he meant. Itachi had found Sasuke with the corpse of the council member, he had been with Sasuke when he was brought back. The elders had send him away on purpose. They had promised to do nothing to his little brother until he was back, but they went back on their word._

_Itachi's fists clenched together. He walked into the next room to find his parents reading as if nothing had happened. Actually both, his mother and his father, didn't seem to care that they had lost their youngest son. "Who?", Itachi wanted to know, "Who did it?" His father hesitated to look up. Then he replied. Only one word, one single name, but Itachi's whole world was smashed by this name. "Shisui."_

_The next day Shisui went out of the house and into the forest to do his shift. He was only a few meters in the forest when he was pinned against a tree. Eyes like his own stared straight back at him, he knew those eyes all to well. "Itachi, I can nearly breath", he aspirated. The grip loosened and he took a shape breath. "Bring me Sasuke's corpse", Itachi demanded. "What?" Shisui was stunned. "You heard me. You were the one who sealed him, you are the only one who can bring him back to me. If you want to live, you should do what I say", Itachi stated in a soft voice as if he had said something about the weather, what was more scary than everything else._

"_No." Itachi's grip got stronger again. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" Itachi inquired. "I said no. I will never bring him back. I killed him to make sure you would never see him again. I always liked the time when we were together. I looked up to you. You were strong and clever. You still are and still have a glorious future. And to offer you this future I killed him. You got weak because of him. You started to care for someone, you felt love. You were no longer the strong Itachi I once knew and this boy was to blame for your changes. Now that I killed him you can come back to your real self. He was always with you, disturbing your training. Remember, he stopped you on a mission so you wouldn't kill someone, because of this you got injured. He didn't even stopped bothering you after I told him to leave you alone. There was no other way."_

_Itachi exhaled loud. "It is my decision who bothers me and who doesn't and not yours. I see that you won't change your mind and if I can't see my brother again, I can still satisfy my thirst for revenge", Itachi asserted. He killed Shisui who's last words were: "Now you are the Itachi I once knew again, an heartless killer."_

Itachi sealed him to suppress his vampire side and moved on to his next targets. He killed the men that had broken their promise. Then he got to a place next to the clearing his brother was killed at. He committed suicide. His soul remembered the time with his brother one last time. The day before Sasuke's destiny was decided. They were on the way back from a one week long mission when his brother had heard something and went to investigate this. When Itachi found his brother he had already killed Orochimaru, Itachi came to late. 'He helped me a few days ago to enter the human country when I got lost on my way' that had said this boy, not long ago. Sasuke wasn't at home a the days before. I now that he met nobody, except when he fought he was always with me.

_In Itachi's dying mind it started to work again. Sasuke was only alone when he fought Orochimaru and he hadn't fought alone for sure. There must have been someone else and if this boy was a vampire who had met Sasuke short before the fight then it was him who let Sasuke suffer._

'_No! I let the murderer of my brother escape! I can't die like this. I won't be able to look my brother in the eyes when I meet his soul again. I have to kill this boy first. I have to.'_

_The vampireblood began to circulate in Iatchi's veins. He should he die without killing the murderer of his brother? …_

"Five years", Itachi said. "It took me five years to find him again. I forgot that he was a legate of the Hyuga clan and I had to learn to cope with my new life and body. Now that I found him, there is nothing that can stop me."

"If this was the reason why you live, what will you do after you got your revenge?" Kisame asked.

"First I thought I would end it, but now there is this boy, Sharingan. He is like my brother and like my brother he needs someone to guide him. He will die if he doesn't get the right training. Perhaps he will even quit this job and I can somewhere live with him. Perhaps he can become my little brother. Perhaps I can learn to love him like my little brother. Actually I think I can. He already caught me with his aura just like my brother did and I won't lose because of the Hyuga like I lost my brother!" Itachi stood there in a victory pose. "…Itachi… Where did you learn this stupid pose?" Kisame asked. "I saw a man called Gai or so teach it his student and decided to copy it with a few changes. I think it's cool," Itachi answered unmoving.

I will need a bit longer 'till the next chapter as I have a few tests the next week. But I try my best even if I'm not sure how to go on. Ideas are welcome. Additionally I would like to know if I'm right with the rating or if this story is rather to be rated T. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.

Itachi: In the next chapter will hopefully be more time for Sasuke and me.

Kisame: What? But I wanted to have my grand entrance after this… sniffles

Me: I see what I can do for you, don't cry. K?

Kisame hugs authoress, Itachi hugs Sasuke

Sasuke: I see why Kisame hugs the authoress, but why the hell are you hugging me, Itachi?!


	6. Chapter 6 Remember the moment

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto and the characters used in this fiction... sees a lot of lawyers… ok, perhaps I don't own it… yet...

Finally I did it! The next chapter.

Sasuke: Yeah, more torture for me, how great…my holidays are over and that means I see Itachi and Neji again.

Itachi + Neji: Damn right! But you should already decide which one you will choose.

Sasuke: Argh! You are so annoying! I'm going to choose Kisame.

Kisame: Did someone say my name? What is this aura of a killing intent?

**Chapter 6: Remember the moment**

Sharingan watched Neji walking up and down the room. "You know", he said bored after watching for nearly one hour, "Actually I should be the one walking around thinking." "If you would tell my what you concluded I wouldn't have to think by myself", Neji snapped. "If you prefer letting other people work for you, that means you are the uke in a relationship", Sharingan stated calmly. Neji made an anime like fall.

"What has this to do with our situation?" he inquired. "It just plopped into my mind. But you don't deny it, so I'm right!" the assassin cheered. "It's not, Idiot. You are a very strange assassin, contemplating about absurd things like this. Somehow I doubt your ability." Sharingan had a sad look on his face.

"Neji, how can you say this to me?" In an instant he was in front of Neji and pulled him close, their faces nearly touching. "You should know how much your words can hurt me", he added as he leaned down further. "I will show you my ability when Gaara is back from my sensei with the information I need, what should be around now." Sharingan looked to the window and saw to animals sneaking over the court and into the compound. He pulled away from Neji. "Still too obvious", he stated and went away, leaving a confused Neji behind.

Gaara trotted into the hall together with the fox, Naruto. "Ah, you brought a companion with you. So, what about my request?" Sharingan mustered the two animals. The vampires who had come into the room thought that Sharingan was really insane now, expecting an answer from animals as they didn't seem to have a note with them. Suddenly something changed, or to be exactly, the animals changed. The two bodies grew larger, their hindpaws turned into foods and soon there stood two men. One had a pale skin and Gaara's eyes, his hair was red like the top of Gaara's fur and he wore a silver cloak glittering in the light. His ears were the ones of a wolf and he still had his tail. Beside him stood a blond, blue-eyed boy with whiskers at his cheeks and he, too, had still fox-ears and a tail. He was clothed in a gruesome orange outfit. When they moved their arms paws could be seen where hands would be by normal people. All in all they looked cute, extreme cute.

"Hello to you, too", the blond said in a very loud voice. Then he examined the room. When he saw Hinata he walked over to her. "Hey miss. Can you please say me were the kitchen is and were I can find some ramen? You smell as if you would know the way. I'm Naruto btw", Naruto greeted with a fox smile. "Th-the ki-kitchen i-is o-over there. I-I can ma-make you some ra-ramen if y-you want", she stuttered. Normally she wasn't that nervous but whenever she looked at the fox she had to restrain herself not to fondle his ears. But thinking of his wispy ears all the time, made her forget what she wanted to say before. She had to concentrate really hard.

When both had left for the kitchen Gaara turned towards Sharingan who motioned him to follow him to another room were only a selected group of people was allowed.

Gaara cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, as if he wouldn't have had it from the beginning. They all were there only because of him after all. "I will tell now all I know and I won't repeat myself", he announced in a voice that seemed to be deadly and could make every girl faint and every boy shudder in fear. But Sharingan thought Gaara would prefer to kill the boys himself and if he hadn't misinterpreted the signs, Gaara would rather like to have Naruto faint than other girls.

"Mangekyo is a member of an organisation called Akatsuki. They consist of assassins, murderers, dealers and other criminals. They are well known in the underworld and rule at least half of the businesses in the underground quarters. If you fight them, you won't be able to win. Never", he declared. Hirashi gasped, "So there is no hope for Neji?" "I can't remember saying this nor can I remember being ready with my report", Gaara snapped. Sharingan was astonished to hear a change in the normally monotone sound called Gaara's voice. "It seems like Mangekyo is on a personal mission and not in his task as a member of Akatsuki. Of course, killing a Hyuga will bring him and his organisation a lot of fame, but that's not his reason. No one knows why he wants to assassinate Neji, except perhaps the leader and Mangekyo's partner Kisame, but I couldn't get any information, neither about nor through them", Gaara ended his achievement.

"What about my other questions", Sharingan requested. "An Uchiha can take between one hour and four days until he becomes a vampire. After the forth day he can never return. Mangekyo only works as an assassin never as a bodyguard or something else and he gets every assignment through his leader. No one knows how he looks like exactly. He had killed more people than I can count though he is in this business only since four and a half years", Gaara answered.

"Do you really think Mangekyo is an Uchiha", Gai asked, but Sharingan was in his one world murmuring to himself. Neji who sat next to him could hear every word non the less: "His parents buried him after two days, so he still had two further days to come back. When he came back, he wanted to kill the one his brother once rescued as an act of revenge. The best job was as an assassin and to make sure he wouldn't miss his prey by accident, he killed everyone he possible could and never worked as a bodyguard, for the case he would protect his brother's 'murderer'. But he seems to be insane. Why does he try to murder the one his brother saved? I have to stop him."

Sharingan stood up and went to his room followed by Neji as always.

_Skip of location:_

At the Akatsuki headquarter

A loud knock was heard at the door to the leader's room before a man walked in. Kisame spotted the leader at his desk and walked towards him bowing when he stood in front of him. "Sir", he started to explain his appearance, "I am worrying about Mangekyo lately. As you know he wants to kill the Hyuga heir. Everything worked fine until he met the bodyguard, an assassin called Sharingan. I know of the value of Mangekyo's mission for the organisation, that's why I came. This boy remembers him of his younger brother. He lets his feelings influence his job. He is very important for us, but now he thinks about quitting just to live a peaceful live with this boy. This is no good."

The leader folded his hands and thought about Kisame's words. "You're right", he said, "We can't let this happen. We can't let him leave us right now and we can't let this mission fail. There are already too many rumours… Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu will escort you. Deidara has to make sure that the Hyuga will die. Tell Sasori that Sharingan has to disappear, maybe we can use him for our use before. Zetsu will collect as many information as possible and he will knock out every opponent trying to interfere. All right? Now, get the others and move on. Come back as soon as you can and tell me about the progress. If the opponents are to strong give me a message and I send Hidan to help you. And if you find a way to get to our most important goal, I will come…"

With this said he motioned Kisame to leave the room. Kisame obeyed and started for the cave, where Itachi was waiting, together with his new supporters.

_Skip of location (Who made all this skips of location? Oh, yeah… that was I…)_

_Back at the Hyuga estate_

Lee stared at Naruto: "Tell me again, what are you?" "I'm a formchanger", Naruto explained the hundredth time, "There are a lot of my kind around. We can change between a form similar to a human and an animal's form." Lee still could only gasp. The others, who were in the room peered at Naruto as if they were in the zoo and the girls giggled, much to Gaara's dislike who just happened to enter the room. Gaara walked up to the two boys and put his arms around the fox's slender waste. His head rested on the other's left shoulder.

"Sharingan is leaving tonight to meet with Mangekyo to stop him from going on with his insane plan", Gaara stated. Neji, who sat in a corner, jumped up, ran towards Gaara and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"He is doing what?!" Neji demanded to know. Gaara detached the fingers from his shoulders to snuggle against his fox again before he answered: "He wants to search Mangekyo to stop him. I will go with him as I am able to follow Mangekyo's smell." "What?" Now it was Naruto's turn to shout, "I came here to be with you and then you leave?" Gaara brushed through his fox's hair. "Don't whine, my little fox. I will cuddle you as much as you want when I'm back", Gaara tried to cheer his fox up. "I don't want to cuddle", Naruto pouted. "You know you're cute when you pout?" Gaara said amused, "If you don't want to cuddle, then you prefer this?" He leaned towards the smaller boy and kissed him passionate. He turned around and dragged the other with him to go for a little walk before they had to separate.

Lee still standing in the hall felt lonely after Naruto left, so he turned around to chat with Neji. Only to find him gone, too. Now Lee felt even lonelier. Fortunately sensei Gai was there to comfort him. He walked towards the boy and when he looked at the younger, he couldn't stop the tears. "Lee", he cried. "Sensei Gai", Lee cried too. Then they hugged and behind them an ocean wave splashed up a cliff. "Crazy people", Hirashi muttered out of his corner, while talking with Hinata.

Around four-hundred meters, seventy-five centimetre, four and a half millimetre and around the half of the intersection of the leg of a potato beetle away from the window sill of the second window at the north side of the room if you look from the chimney, there was a little bit of blood. Sharingan had found some spies of Akatsuki who had tried to creep into the house. And as the nice guy he is, he hadn't spend much time with asking questions as he had been very bored at the moment. His sword cut through the last one standing and he felt limp next to his comrades.

Sharingan counted the corpse. One, two, three, four, five, six… He had been sure there would have been only five assassins… Where was this guard he had send to get help to eliminate the bodies? He could hurry up a little…

There they were coming already. Now Sharingan remembered that there had been one man in the trees. That must have been the sixth body, who cares?

Sharingan looked himself up and down. "My clothes are full of blood now", he complained. "Tell your boss he will have to pay some more money for my clothes." The guard didn't move: "Sharingan-sama?" – "Yes?" – "You are blind, right?" – "Actually, yes." - "And it is so dark you can't see a difference in colours, especially dark colours." – "Probably, yes." – "And you clothes are all black?" – "I heard it would fit me best. So, yes." – "… Then how are you supposed to know if there is blood on your clothes or not?" – "I can smell it, how else?" – "Your hands are full of blood. The smell can come from them, too." – "You're right." The guard was proud as he had managed to spare his master from paying more money, perhaps he would get a pay raise. "I should request some money for getting bloody hands, too." And there was the pay raise gone again. He looked at the carefree assassin who walked towards the little stream to clean his hands.

"Sharingan!!" Neji shouted very pissed off. He paused in his rage when he saw the one he was searching standing over the bridge. Why was he so angered about Sharingan's course of action? Sharingan just did his job. And that was the answer. He disliked the thought Sharingan would do all this just because it was his job. All the teasing in the last days, it meant something to Neji (A/N: That sounds like he would become a little sadist…). Sharingan might be strange but he had made Neji laugh. The young heir felt free around him and could be himself. To the assassin he was not the young master, the heir of a great clan, to him he seemed to be simply Neji. He had finally realised that he didn't want this assassin to die, his assassin. For him they were destined to be together. He had become possessive about his Sharingan and he wanted him to feel the same. He wanted to stay with him and not let him go to Mangekyo who would do God-knows-what to him (A/N: I'll let it to your imagination what Neji thinks Mangekyo could do to Sharingan).

Sharingan moved his head towards the direction from where the sound came as he always did. He had become an important part of the other's life. "Why didn't you tell me about your plans and ask for my approval?" Neji wanted to say in a harsh tone but this sight made him stop breathing. The black figure of Sharingan was all over covered in blood. In blood Neji knew exactly that it couldn't be Sharingan's. But only the imagination of tasting blood, perhaps even Sharingan's blood made him feel dizzy.

"I never do so", Sharingan returned softly. The moonlight moved around his body and covered his features in an amazing play of light and darkness. How much Neji wanted to feel this body, taste the liquor of live circulating through this body. He could almost hear the blood pressure pulsing… No, he had to stop thinking like that. Neji looked down at the floor and breathed in the air to cool his burning throat. "But I would have wanted to know. You can't just leave me. I forbid you to go on this mission", Neji announced.

"Do you already miss me?" Sharingan mocked him. Neji found his stubborn self again: "I never said this. Why are you leaving?" – "I'm going to talk to Mangekyo. If I can't stop him that way I will fight him and prevent him from coming near you again. Naruto will stay by your side and protect you in case I fail."

"Don't talk like this. You shouldn't fight Akatsuki so directly. If you go to them it is like a suicide attempt", Neji said with a voice full of sadness. "So, you really felt for me, hm? Your voice betrays you." Sharingan moved towards Neji. "Let me remind you, that not every suicide attempt is a success." He lifted his hands to stroke Neji's cheek, who started shaking under his touch and closed his eyes to suppress his desire.

"You often look into the little case in your pocket. What is in there that it is so important to you?" Sharingan asked not moving his hand away. The eyes shot open again. Neji stared a while before he decided to speak. "When Sasuke protected me, he used a spell. It broke apart after and he gave one half to me. It is a precious memory for me…" Neji whispered. "Can I have it for a moment?" Sharingan asked interested. Neji hesitated a second. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a little black case. He opened it and put his content into Sharingan's outstretched hand.

"Let me have a closer look", Sharingan said and grabbed the knot that held the bandages around his eyes. The silky material slid down and revealed blood-red eyes. They had to adapt to the light of the moon but then they gazed at a Neji, who seemed to be pretty shocked by what he just saw. Sharingan smirked before he mustered the jewellery in his hand. "It's pretty, but it is not perfect." Sharingan fingered at a necklace hidden under his cloak. When he had got it off it felt into his hand. He put the clinger together with the half earring from Neji. After that he wrapped the chain around both parts so they would stay in place, showing a complete earring.

"Now it's perfect, just like you. I'm happy you kept it with you all the time." Sharingan leaned forward to Neji. "Because of me you got in danger, Neji. But I will protect you and I won't let Mangekyo hurt you. If possible I want no one to know who I truly am, it would endanger the contract between humans and vampires. But I promise I do everything I'm able to do to keep you save. I don't know if I will come back, but if you ever need a memory of us, just look at this present from me and think of this moment." With this said he closed the gap between the two of them and kissed the surprised Neji. He leaned more forward to deepen the sensation and slid his tongue over the other's bottom lip to ask for entrance, which was soon granted.

After a short time they had to break apart because of the need of air. "I will be leaving at dawn. You should get into the warm and not stay out here, you're shivering and it is dangerous", Sharingan whispered in his ear. "Are you really Sasuke, my Sasuke? I thought you would be dead. How can you be alive?" Neji wanted to know while he caught his breath again. He had to touch the other boy to feel that it was real, that he wasn't dreaming. "I'll explain when the time comes… But now you really should go before you catch a cold."

"But Gaara told me you would leave tonight", Neji said astonished. "I changed my plans. I already send Gaara a message. I will be here at the bridge in case an attacker will come tonight. I'm sure if they come it will be over a way I can see from here," came the response. "You think there will be attackers? And you stay for the night?" Neji asked further and his heartbeat increased. "I already met some attackers and there will certainly be more. And to answer if I stay, I think that will be a consequence. I won't need much time to reach Mangekyo like planned before because Gaara had said that the enemy couldn't be far away. Perhaps three or four hours as his smell is still very strong around here."

Neji touched the other's hand carefully. "Let's go in then, I don't want you to be in the cold as well. You can protect me better anyway if you stay with me", he suggested and dragged the assassin with him into the house leaving no time to discuss about it. Hinata giggled when they passed them and Hirashi lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything when they vanished upstairs.

**(A/N: Here starts a little shonen ai part, if you don't want to read you can just go on later this chapter)**

They lied next to each other. "Just for you to know, I will be the one dominating", Sasuke whispered with a lustful smile. "We'll see... I hope you won't mind me calling you Sasuke, when we are alone", Neji interrogated while Sasuke grabbed his hand and pressed it against his lips. "Only if you say please, Neji-chan", was his prompt answer. "You should stop teasing me. You are in no position to demand", Neji replied, moved away, sat up and though he didn't show it he regretted the lost of contact. Sharingan on the other hand didn't mind showing that he missed the touch on his body. He dragged his love tight to his body and breathing into the other's hair. "I won't stop teasing you, Neji-chan, as it is the only way to prove how much you love me and additionally it will stop you from doing stupid things."

"I won't be the uke." Neji flipped them around. "And your logic is illogical." He mustered the boy lying under him, feeling his heartbeat, although he had already seen him in the bath with only a towel it would be something else seeing him with only a towel in their bed. He had to stop his thoughts from getting more perverse…

"Does someone have dirty thoughts in this room?" a sexy voice asked. "Shit", Neji thought. He had the feeling he couldn't turn around. He said at the edge of the bed with a tissue and waited for his nose that had just started bleeding to stop. Something was placed on his lap and he looked down to see what it was. Sasuke had laid his head down on a comfortable "pillow" and the slow moving of the other's chest showed Neji that he was falling asleep. Neji mustered the peaceful face and began to remove the bandages around the eyes, which Sasuke had put on again when they had come back into the house. Then, out of a sudden, Sasuke opened his eyes and moved his head up and kissed Neji.

Sasuke's hand traced down from Neji's face to his shoulders and further to his abdomen. His tongue licked over Neji's lips and soon into Neji's mouth. He explored the hot cavern and their tongues started to battle for dominance, which Sasuke won, so Neji settled down to rubbing his tongue against the other. To his satisfaction a low moan came out of the other's mouth. Sasuke got impatient and started fumbling at the hem of the other's shirt. He swiftly slipped it over Neji's head, breaking their kiss for a moment, only to crash their lips together again, extracting soft moans from Neji.

As he wanted them to be equally naked Neji stripped of Sasuk's shirt, letting his hands roam over his lover's chest. Sasuke placed butterfly kisses down Neji's neck and to his collar. He sucked at the skin before he bit into it, breaking it and savouring the taste of the Hyuga's blood. He sucked at the wound trying to get as much blood as possible and leaving a mark behind. The smell of blood awoke Neji's instincts. He pushed his lips against Sasuke's and bit the bottom lip to draw blood, which poured into his mouth. The tension between the two got more heated. Sasuke wanted – he needed more contact between the two bodies. He started unbuttoning Neji's pants, while his hands moved over this beautiful, well-toned chest.

**(A/N: From this part everybody can read on and please don't sue me if the part above was bad, it was my first time.)**

A knock at the door let the two stop in their actions. The door opened and in came a nerved Sakura followed by Lee, who was happy for being able to spend time with Sakura.

"Hey, I came to look at Sharin… Perhaps I come back later, sorry if I interrupted you", She stuttered, when she realized what she saw in front of her, and hurried to drag Lee out. But Lee's interest was roused. "What are you two doing? Is this a new kind of training?" He inquired. The other three sweatdropped. Poor, innocent, little Lee, just ruined the moment without knowing. Sakura cleared her throat. "You know Lee, I'll explain it to you when you're old enough", she said forcing him to leave. Neji and Sasuke could hear him complaining that he was at the same age as Neji all the way down the corridor.

Neji's hand ran through Sasuke's hair, over his face, to his shoulders, and over the well build chest. It was dark now but the moonlight revealed scars he hadn't seen in the light before. "Where did you get this scar from?" he asked tracing over a very deep one over his heart. "That was when I was killed by Shisui. He had a really good sword", Sasuke explained. He relaxed when the other went on with moving his cool hands over his chest.

"We'll go one where we stopped another time. I'm not in the mood anymore, just look forward to it", Sasuke stated while nuzzling Neji's neck.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and rested against his chest. To see the assassin cuddle was something Neji hadn't expected. Not knowing what he should do he began to pet the other's head. And he was even more startled when Sasuke purred like a little kitten in response.

'He always seems to be so distance. But he is still just a little boy, like when I met him first. He looks kind of cute when he is like this. I wouldn't have thought he would be one of the cuddle-type. I think I forgot that he isn't just the assassin like he always pretends to be', Neji thought. His hands entangled in the bandages at his side. 'Perhaps I should buy him a collar, as he purrs like a kitten…'

They felt asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the earring was shoved into Neji's pocket and Sharingan vanished with a chaste kiss, not waking his sleeping love.

Sharingan looked back at Neji for a last time. He didn't knew about the future, he didn't know what would happen with his brother, he wasn't even sure what would happen to him.

The soft steps of a man and a wolf were heard in the forest. When they got near their target they slowed down and now, the forest felt silence. Gaara motioned his master that right in front of them was a cave in which they would find what they were searching for.

Kisame stared at his partner. He hadn't often a chance to look at this beautiful body. Mangekyo changed from the clothes he wore when he had nothing to do into his assassin outfit. "What I wanted to ask you since long ago is, where did you get this scar from?" Kisame inquired serious. He had never seen his partner getting hurt during one of their missions. "None of you business", came a harsh reply.

Mangekyo remembered all to well how he got this scar. _At the time he lived at the Uchiha compound he was once send to a mission with his brother. It was Sasuke's first mission, so the younger one was very nervous, Itachi on the other hand was anxious as he feared his brother could do something stupid. They were searching for a vampire who had trespassed and now killed humans in the northern district of the human land._

They had set up a camp to rest for the night, when Sasuke had heard a noise at their right side. To make sure what had caused the sound the two of them walked in its direction. They arrived at a clearing and found a body lying at the ground lifeless. Sasuke was shocked at first but soon he wanted to see who the corpse was. He didn't look much older than him from the far.

_He walked towards the boy, not listening to Itachi's warnings not to get it. He managed to reach his destination before Itachi could stop him and leaned over the once living human. Itachi slowly relaxed when nothing happened and looked around to see if he could find any clue of the attacker. He just analysed a broken branch a few meters away when he heard his brother's scream. He turned around to see his brother on the floor and the once corpse hovering over him, ready to suck the boy's blood out of his body._

_Itachi ran towards them and pushed the vampire away, but not before he had bitten into Sasuke's neck. To small runlets of the red liquor flooded over the soft skin and the young boy clenched his hands against the wounds in pain. Itachi had to kill the vampire before he could help his brother. So he turned towards the enemy hoping his brother would be ok until he had finished the opponent. Said vampire wiped a bit blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand._

"_He tastes delicious. Do you have the same blood type? If yes, then I want to have some more of this wonderful bloody experience", the vampire said. Itachi shuddered when he heard the lustful voice. This vampire lusted after their blood. As they were Uchihas, their blood was said to be especially wanted by vampires. Itachi took two seals out of his pockets. One transformed into a katana, the other stayed as it was._

_But instead of attacking him the vampire launched at his brother. Itachi hadn't anticipated this and could protect his brother only by stepping between the two. He lifted the katana to a counterattack. The vampire got injured at his shoulder but he had managed to wound Itachi with a dagger. Now Itachi waited till the vampire attacked him. _

_When the attack finally came to his left side he dodged the dagger and allowed the attacker to wound him again a little with his claws. Now his blood was on the others hand and Itachi used the seal. It made the little amount of blood flow over the opponent's body and every part it touched seemed to frieze. Soon the vampire couldn't move anymore. And now Itachi used his katana to kill the attacker with one move._

_He lifted his little brother up from the ground and hurried up to bring him back to the estate to let the medics take care of him. Sasuke's condition has gotten worse. Fortunately the medics could rescue him and extract the poison in his blood. For a living person a vampirebite send 'death' into the body, something that worked like a very dangerous poison._

_The Next day Itachi came to look after his little brother, he heard his father shouting. After he had been informed of what had happened to his sons Fugaku Uchiha had been furious about his youngsters stupidity. Now he was standing in front of his son, who had just come back to consciousness, and yelled at him how useless and what a shame he was._

_Itachi couldn't take this and went between the two to protect his brother what made his father even angrier. Fugaku tried to calm down as long as his elder son was there, too, and left the room. Itachi looked at his disappearing back, then at his brother. Tears ran down the younger boy's face. Itachi leaned towards him and wiped the tears away with his thump. Sasuke looked questioning at the bandage around Itachi's shoulder. "It's nothing", Itachi said._

"Why are you taking on your assassin clothes, are you going out today?" Kisame asked bringing Mangekyo back to reality. "He is coming", Mangekyo answered and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"Am I useless, aniki?" little Sasuke stuttered. "No, you're not useless. And if something like this happens ever again, if someone hurts you, just come to me", Itachi said, and to himself he vowed, "And I will take merciless revenge for you."

Neji: Hey, Itachi. I got Sasuke's first kiss. And he is falling for me. I will win him.

Itachi: Dream on little twerp. The next chapters can change everything.

Neji: Oh, is there someone sulking? You will understand soon enough that Sasuke loves only me.

Sasuke: I don't love you.

Itachi: See, he hates you. I'm the only one he could ever love.

Sasuke: I hate you both.

Itachi + Neji: That was mean!

Please review and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 First step is trust

Disclaimer: just look at the chapter before

Disclaimer: One day in a far away future, in a far away universe I will own Naruto…

How Sasuke can sense his surroundings take two:

How is he able to make a difference in the hair colour? Our victim today is Sasori!

Sasuke: - runs his hand through Sasori's hair and smells it – He definitely has red hair.

Deidara: Wow, how did you know?

Sasuke: In this world don't exist a lot of different shampoos. And there is only one for red-haired people. I learned most smells of shampoos by heart.

Kakashi: Isn't this a bit long winded?

Sasuke:…Shut up…

**Chapter 7:First step is trust, let's go to the fair**

At Mangekyo's cave

Sharingan's cloak waved behind him when he jumped down from the tree and his feet touched the ground beneath them. He straightened up and looked at the opening in the rock face right in front of him. Soft steps echoed from the walls and soon another figure appeared.

"I've waited for you, Sharingan."- "I thought so."

Mangekyo stood opposite to Sharingan. Both were wearing their usual clothes, which denied everybody around to see their faces and most of their bodies. "I am very delighted that you remember my name, Mangekyo-sama", Sharingan replied. The older man looked him up and down. "Why are you here, boy? Do you want to stop me from assassinating your little friend, the Hyuga?" – "In fact, I do."

Mangekyo was surprised with the honest answer. "That was really straight forward", he said. "I take this statement as a compliment. I'm here to make a deal", Sharingan explained. "A deal, hm? Very interesting… Tell me more about your deal."

"You want me to join you. The deal is simple. I will stay at your side and you will leave Neji alone. And if you let go of your revenge forever, I will additionally become your personal slave and do everything you want. Do you agree?" If the bandages hadn't hid Sharingan's eyes, Mangekyo would have seen the challenging glow in them.

"It sounds good to me. Why don't you come I and we discuss more about it, as long as we do I promise no one of my men will try to harm your friend. Can I say Sharingan-chan? I think it fits you", Mangekyo offered. "I won't complain, certainly I'm allowed to call you Itachi, as a reward?" Sharingan questioned smirking. Mangekyo stopped in his tracks when he heard the all to familiar name. "Why this name, don't you think there are better names for me?" he inquired. "Possible, but this is your name, it is the best I can imagine for you. If my information is right, you are Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. As Neji and Sasuke once fought together against Orochimaru, you now blame Neji for your brother's death, am I right?"

"An interesting theory," Mangekyo said, still not moving, his eyes tried to look through the other's mask, but they saw no sign of a lie. "You should be more careful when you tell your opponent what you know, he might think that you are a menace for him. You don't want this happen to you, do you?" "Thanks for the warning, but I said this not to show you my knowledge. I said it because it gives us equal positions", Sharingan responded. "Tss", was all he got as an answer.

They arrived at the entrance of the cave when Deidara stepped out of it. "Let's see who we have here, un! I think he is really good looking under this mask and all, un! Can I play with him, Mangekyo, un?" the hyperactive blond asked. 'He reminds me of Naruto, are all blonds like this?' Sharingan presumed. "Deidara, would you mind staying outside and prevent the others from coming in?" Mangekyo didn't wait for a response and stepped into the cave. Sharingan kneeled down to Gaara. "Why don't you keep this guy company? I think you will get along well, as he is just like your lover", Sharingan declared. Gaara nuzzled his hand, asking if it was really ok if he stayed away.

"Don't worry, we just discuss the deal", Sharingan smiled and followed Mangekyo. "And what if I don't agree to it?" Mangekyo's voice sounded from his side. "If you don't agree, I will fight you - even if it costs my life", Sharingan stated calmly. "Is he so important to you?" – "I love him as much as you hate him." Sharingan answered. "Did the two of you have sex?" Mangekyo asked. "No. Why are you interested?" – "So, you have no sexual experience…" Sharingan let his head hang a little. "More or less…" – "What do you mean?" Mangekyo's interest was aroused. "I am from a family, that allows no mistakes, never. I made a mistake. My father said I was not worth this family, that I was useless… He rapped me as punishment." Suddenly Mangekyo was content that Sasuke had died. He wasn't sure if he had been able to protect his little brother back then. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to protect Sasuke now, not from their father, but from Itachi himself. "What about your family now?" Mangekyo investigated. "I have no contact to them anymore. They forgot me probably long ago." – "Your whole family?" Sharingan slowed down, then he smiled under his mask. 'No, not all.' He thought, looking at Mangekyo, but staying quiet. Mangekyo took the silence as the answer, 'Yes, everyone'.

"Make yourself at home", Mangekyo said while pointing at some chairs and a table. "You have a nice place for it being a cave", Sharingan praised. "Thanks."

Mangekyo sat down on the other side of the table. "You know what you offered, when you arrived? It's not something you should toss away so easily", Mangekyo started. "I know what I said, I know what it means, I am aware that I have to take the consequences and I won't back out", Sharingan stated firmly.

"You know, you remind me of my brother. I give you a good advice, this is none of your damn business. Go and hunt down some other assassins, but stop caring about the Hyuga. He was the downfall of my brother, I don't want him to be yours as well", Mangekyo's voice was harsh and demanding.

"Thanks for you worry. However", Sharingan's voice was cold and calculating, "Say what you want, believe what you want but I tell you one thing, every business of the Hyuga is mine business, too. Are you in for the deal or not? That's why I came and that's all I want to know. I can take care of my own and I know things you don't know, because you only have one version of the story you made up by yourself. What is your answer?" Sharingan didn't move while talking.

Mangekyo leaned forward and grasped the other's mask. He dragged Sharingan to his face, they were only a few inches apart. Mangekyo detached the mask and pressed his lips against Sharingan. For Sharingan it was a strange feeling to get kissed by a man who was his own brother, although only he knew about it. "Then it's a deal. You will become mine. To show your loyalty, send the wolf of yours away", Mangekyo demanded, stroking the younger's cheek and fixing the mask again. "As you wish, master Itachi." The title sent shivers down Itachi's spin. He decided that he liked to be called 'master Itachi' by this wonderful voice.

"For you to know, I will capitalise my rights as your master, no matter if you like it or not", Mangekyo shouted. "No, you won't, because you don't want to hurt me. You want to protect me", Sharingan answered monotonous.

Deidara looked up when Sharingan stepped outside the cave. The others had arrived in the meantime. Sharingan was at Gaara's side within a second: "Tell Neji that there is nothing to fear, but I won't come back for a very long time. He doesn't have to wait for me. Go and tell him this… and give him a kiss from me." Sharingan smiled at Gaara while he hurried to get back to the Hyuga.

"You will accompany us to the headquarters. I will talk to the leader about this mission, if you try anything stupid you will not only have to fight me, but my friends as well." Zetsu looked at the young boy. "Before we go I want him to hand over all his weapons." Sharingan turned towards Mangekyo to get a reassurance from him. Mangekyo nodded and as soon as he remembered that the boy was blind he gave a positive sound. The other assassins looked surprised when Sharingan handed Mangekyo his knife over. "Wow, I would have never thought he would be so obedient", Kisame stated. "I have my reasons to trust Mangekyo and be submissive", Sharingan announced.

He let his cloak fall down his shoulders, revealing two more knives, one long sword and twenty unused seals, which he throw to the ground. "How many weapons are you caring around with you?" Sasori interrogated. "More", was the answer. The boy took one earring in his hands and it transformed into a weapon immediately. All other earrings followed soon. Then he grabbed into his trouser. One pocketknife, and another, two further seals, three talismans came to the surface. He went down to his boots. Two other knives appeared. "That were quite a lot weapons, how could you walk with all those things, especially the ones in your boots?" The assassins were impressed by the amount. "I learned to get used to it, oh, I nearly forgot…" Sharingan lifted his right boot and fingered at the sole. A plane blade came to the surface. Then he repeated the procedure at the other sole, bringing out a little talisman. "Yeah, should be all."

The assassins were speechless, why would someone wear so many weapons with himself? Had he really contemplated fighting them? Kisame reached for one of the weapons at the ground. It gave him an electric shock. "Ouch, what the hell was that?" His friends had jumped away when they had felt the energy release. "Clever, really clever of you. You brought weapons only you can use", Zetsu analysed. "Which advantages do they have additionally?" Mangekyo requested whispering in Sharingan's ear. "They never leave me. Wherever I go, they are following me. As soon as I am far enough away, they appear where they were before again, no matter how often they are dislodged. These are special weapons my former master made for me, except the one I gave you. You should keep it", Sharingan whispered back only for Mangekyo to hear. "Then we have to bear with leaving your weapons behind." Mangekyo turned around. "Let's go. We have a long way to go before we reach the headquarters." 'If you would know', Sharingan thought but stayed quiet.

Kisame dragged Mangekyo away from the place where they rested. "Deidara told us about the deal, you can't do this!" he hissed. "Didn't you say that your brother meant everything for you? Are you going to give your only chance of revenge away because of a little boy who is furthermore a problem for our organisation? Do you think he won't use the knowledge of the position of our headquarters? Are you really going to take such a great risk? That isn't something the emotionless assassin I know would do."

"Emotionless? You forgot something. If I'm emotionless, why am I trying to take revenge? Isn't this an emotion, too? Think about it."

"If you decide to stop your plans you are defying the organisation. It was your mission until too many knew about it. Now the reputation of the organisation depends on this mission, moreover we can get nearer to our greatest goal if you kill the Hyuga", Kisame hollered. "If you won't carry on with this, then we have no other possibility as to arrest you and force you to fulfil the task the leader gave you when you joined us."

"No one of you can defeat me, and if one of you dares to challenge me, I will kill him, and I will leave the organisation forever. I suggest you won't try to kill the Hyuga", Mangekyo threatened without his voice rising. He went over to Sharingan, not fearing turning his back to his 'friends'. "You seem to be pretty important", Sharingan commentated the situation. Mangekyo looked away from him. "I'm not important for them. They just want me because I'm an Uchiha. The Uchiha bloodline has a burden, you can't understand nor see…" Mangekyo mumbled. Two arms wrapped around his neck and a clothed kiss was placed on his cheek. "Don't look so sad, there is always something to look forward. If you are depressive again, just think of me! Alright?" Sharingan was gone before Mangekyo could answer and walked in front of him now. Sasuke and Sharingan were so much alike. Mangekyo thought while he touched the spot where Sharingan had pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke had always told him the same and it had always helped. "Sharingan." Said boy turned around to face him. "You're walking in the wrong direction."

_At the Hyuga compound:_

"Where are you looking, young heir?" Neji turned towards the new voice. "Who are you?" he asked the silver haired man standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Neji was twirling the earring between his fingers. "Ah, so this is Sasu-chan's earring he gave to you?" the man asked skipping to answer the question. "He told me about it before he left." Neji jerked around. "You talked with Sasuke before he left?" – "I did, but we should rather call him Sharingan-chan. For some urgent reasons." Neji understood. "Who are you and what did Sharingan tell you before he left?"

"I was the one who helped him to come back to life. I gave him a home and a family and I am his senpai. Once I was called the copy-assassin. Now I'm only a teacher for stubborn assassins. What he told me?" The man scratched his head. "Well, it was complicated. Something along the lines: 'At the ground of a battlefield of three powers you can find the golden treasure in a vitreous dome of air.'"

Neji's jaw dropped. "Can you repeat this, please." – "Actually I have it written down here, I just wanted to impress you by knowing it by heart." Kakashi's eyes formed upside down 'u's when he handed Neji the note. Neji went through it again. "What? Do you know what that means…um, you haven't told me your name jet." Kakashi looked shocked. "I haven't? I'm really sorry, well my name is…" "KAKASHI!!" a voice sounded from the outside. "Come out here. We haven't met for a long time, I want to have a little combat with you. What do you say?" – "Sorry Gai, perhaps later… Gaara is coming back, I think I have to talk with him first." Kakashi took out his icha-icha-paradise. Neji had to giggle. "Hm? Is something wrong?" Kakashi wondered. "No, it is just that Sharingan read this book, too", Neji explained. Kakashi nodded. Then Gaara came into the room. 'Oh, he still hasn't told me his opinion about the riddle…' Neji thought.

Gaara transformed into his other form again. He stretched himself and licked his right paw, which was a little bit dirty. "He will stay with Mangekyo and won't come back soon, he said. I don't know where they went. Looks like there is no danger for Neji anymore", Gaara said. Then he leaned to Neji and pecked him on the cheek. "Gaara! What do you think you are doing? You kissed him!" Naruto was angry, Neji was stunned, Kakashi was amused and Gaara was nerved, what could be seen at rolling eyes.

"Neji, how could you dare to take my Gaara away, you bastard", Naruto yelled. "Naruto, calm down. Sasuke wanted me to give Neji a kiss. Don't interpret more than there is", Gaara tried to hush his lover. "Yeah, right. What happened when you spend one week with this guy", Naruto fussed. Gaara again rolled his eyes. Then he pressed Naruto against a wall, capturing the other's lips. "If you miss me, just say so", he whispered. Naruto growled at him. "Still not satisfied?" Gaara leaned down again, this time forcing the other's lips open and invading the hot cavern. His tongue trailed over Naruto's gums and to the moving muscle. He deepened the kiss more before he broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. "Stupid, little fox. You should know better than this. I only love you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. "I know, I know. But I still don't get it why Sasuke told you to do this…" Gaara had his presumption, what the Uchiha had thought. "You have to make it up for me none the less. And you know the way I like it", Naruto purred into the other's ear. Now Gaara was sure. Sasuke had planned to give him a chance to get over his sexual frustrations because Naruto was only in the mood if he got jealous of somebody. He had to thank Sasuke for this later… His thoughts wandered back to the little fox in his arms, waiting for attention. His captured those beautiful lips again, making sure that he had the upper hand. He savoured the sweet taste. It was something like chocolate and strawberries… "Want to taste more", Gaara said aroused. His hands moved under the other's shirt to stroke his soft skin and wander up, extracting moans and mewls…

Neji had to drag Kakashi out of the room, who was lost in dirty fantasies of himself and Iruka doing similar… stuff. (A.N: Do I have to say more?)

"Are they always doing this kind of things?" Neji breathed out. "Actually, yes, whenever Naruto is in the mood. Gaara has sometimes problems to persuade the blond. That's when Sharingan helps him a little", Kakashi answered. "Sharingan is staying with Mangekyo. He had given himself for me…" Neji's voice ebbed away. He felt a hand petting his head. "He loves you and you don't have to worry. Sharingan and I had a short talk after you were asleep yesterday. The first step in a relationship is trust", Kakashi explained. 'Even in a relationship like Sasuke is planning. I hope it will all work out right…'

When Neji looked at the riddle again this evening, he saw another line. 'When you have problems just ask Hinata.' Neji was surprised that he hadn't seen the hint from the beginning. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards Hinata's bedroom.

In a dark land, in a dark forest, in a dark lair, with the dark name Akatsuki – headquarter, was a dark clothed man, still waiting for his men to arrive, because they had to stop by at a market in an unimportant city, because of a little boy. And right at this city the story will go on…(A.N: That's what's happening when I'm tired of always writing the same…)

"Tell me again, Mangekyo, why are we stopping?" Zetsu still couldn't believe it. "The boy says he has to buy some tomatoes. Seems like he can't survive without four tomatoes a day", Mangekyo answered, scanning the area for enemies and if the boy stayed in sight. Sharingan was happily walking through the crowed, chatting with some of the shop assistants and searching the perfect tomatoes on the market. Mangekyo felt like he was with his brother again who had loved tomatoes as well. If Mangekyo thought about it, the two boys were more similar and with every moment Mangekyo spend with Sharingan they seemed to be more alike.

"We check in here for a day. Kisame, look for a good hotel. Deidara and Sasori, you and Zetsu, Sharingan and I. We will spend the night in twin rooms", Mangekyo commanded. Kisame didn't protest. Instead it was just like he had wanted it. Sasori nodded. When they stayed they could make sure that the boy was out of their way… Perhaps they could let it appear as if he had gone back to the Hyuga, this would be perfect…

The night felt upon the city, covering the houses with darkness and the last sunrays died down. Itachi sat at the edge of his bed, listening to the noises, which came out of the bathroom. The door opened with a crunch. "I'm ready, you can go into the bathroom now", a sleepy voice mumbled. Itachi didn't take long in the bath and when he came out he saw the other assassin lying on his side of the bed with his version of icha-icha-paradies, full clothed. "Aren't you going to dress for the night?" he asked. "I have nothing to wear, I just stay in this. I'm fine with it. It's not uncomfortable as I'm used to it", Sharingan answered. "Take it of, you can sleep in your boxers. It isn't good to always wear the same clothes." – "I'm fine, don't worry like a mother hen."

"I'm not a mother hen. And in case I have to remember you, you promised to do everything I say…" Itachi didn't finish the sentence. Sharingan understood nevertheless and while Itachi crawled under the blanket Sharingan undressed himself and got under his blanket as well. Itachi motioned him to come nearer to which he obliged. Itachi lifted the blankets a bit to let his eyes wander over the scared body. "Those scars look bad, especially this one…" His finger grazed over the healed wound on Sharingan's heart. "Everyone says the same when they see it…" – "And what do you answer?" – "I got hurt when I was younger." Mangekyo let his gaze wander over the small body, that looked so fragile but strong at the same time. His hand moved towards his chin and took it in a hard grip, then he jerked Sharingan's head towards his own, pressing their lips together. "You are all mine", he said huskily.

His hands started to massage the other's back. He liked the feeling of his fingers flowing over the other's skin. He moved his hand back to the other's chin, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and this time only letting go for a few seconds to breath again.

He had calculated this all from the moment they had arrived at this city. His hands moved over the chest and rubbed the nibbles, making the other bit his lip to stop a moan from being heard. He started sucking the pale neck, leaving bite marks behind, trailing down to the collarbone. The boy hadn't responded to his actions yet. He didn't struggle nor did he show any signs that he enjoyed it. This started to bug Itachi. "What are you thinking?" he asked kissing the chest down to the abdomen. "Nothing, it makes everything easier."

Itachi moved away. Damn those bandages that he couldn't see the other's eyes. "Even if I make your body like it, it doesn't say your soul will like it, right? Do you see me as you see your father?" – "No, he didn't bother to ask how I feel."

"I want to protect you, I won't hurt you, I promise", Itachi said holding the boy in a tight grip. "Can you keep your promise, Itachi?" Disbelieve sounded with the voice, dieing down in the corners of the room. "You can trust me", Itachi whispered in Sharingan's ear, kissing his cheek, then his nose and finally his lips. But this time it wasn't demanding or possessive, it was lovingly.

His hands continued their journey over the warm body. He rubbed his leg against the other's inner thigh. When he bit down hard on one nibble he made the other moan. Tonight Sharingan would be his. He got impatient when he thought what he would do with him…

At midnight Mangekyo stood up from the bed because he had a meeting with Kisame. He looked back at the sleeping form before he walked towards the door and left. He still thought about what had happened before. He felt somehow stupid and guilty, but at the same time happy. He couldn't describe the feeling.

The advantage of these bandages was that no one could see the difference between open eyes and closed ones. Not even Sasori who soundless opened the door after he saw Kisame with Itachi. He knew that every assassin was able to react to the minimum of sounds. He walked towards the curled up figure, a rag was in his hand, soaked with a mixture to knock the other out for a long time. He loved to use poisons, every of his weapons was poisoned. Somehow he wished the boy would start a fight…

His hand reached down to the mouth of the boy and pressed the cotton against it. He held the struggling person in place and waited until he got numb. He let him fall to the bed. "Deidara will love to play with you…" Sasori said while he prepared the room to let it look as if the boy had escaped by himself. He turned around to lift said one up and carry him away, when he saw the bed empty. "Bright little boy, he just acted to be unconscious", he said investigating the place for some clues where the boy had been gone.

He went to the balcony and looked down. The boy hadn't been inside anymore, but the door had been closed, so he couldn't have run away anywhere. Sasori heard the key turning in the lock. Itachi stepped inside the room and Sasori cowered behind the curtains. "Sharingan?" Itachi called. "Master Itachi!" The little boy jumped at the older, hugging him tight as to never let go. "Why didn't you tell me you would go away, that wasn't nice, I was all alone", Sharingan pretended to be whimsical. "I didn't know you would be so childish as to fear being alone. I'll make it up to you later", sighed Itachi. "Really? Great, I know how. Tomorrow there is a fair in this city, we can go there together!" Itachi was defeated when he saw how happy the boy was. Sasori was happy as well this would give him more chances to let the boy disappear.

Sharingan's head rested against Itachi's chest, his breath evened out. He thought of the reason he was here. Itachi wasn't dump nor was he ignorant. Why didn't he see who Sharingan was? Why didn't he put the pieces together? Or was there no place for his brother in Itachi's world anymore?

Sasori was gone to plan tomorrow's happenings. Though Deidara complained that he needed some attention, too.

"Itachi", Sharingan asked soft and hushed. "Yes?" – "Would you never leave me alone? I don't think your friends want me to be around you, but they won't show it if you are with me…" - "Did something happen?" Itachi eagerly demanded, sitting up from his bed. "Do you trust me?" – "Why are you asking me this?" Itachi was a little bit confused. "Just answer." – "…Yes I do, because I trusted my brother." Sharingan was silent for a moment. "Just keep me company and trust me a little bit longer", he said going back to sleep, curling up at Itachi's side.

It wasn't time to tell him about Sasori trying to kidnap him, not yet. But if everything worked out like he planned, Itachi would soon be free of his burden.

Itachi looked down at his little uke. Something inside his head told him that Sharingan had wanted for them to stay and knew from the beginning that there would be a fair. He would think about it tomorrow. After his talk with Kisame he was tired. Why he hadn't denied the wish of the boy, he didn't know. He was pleased when the other was happy…

I know there isn't a lot of action, but I needed this to make the following things clearer. Please review and tell me how I could improve the story.

Neji: The riddle is stupid and the chapter is crap.

Me: You are so mean, Neji. You could pronounce it nicer.

Itachi: He is just jealous because I got Sasuke's first time.

Neji: Be quiet…

Sasuke: Yeah, be quiet. It was so embarrassing. Why was I the uke?

Me: Because in an Itasasu I prefer it when you are uke, I don't mine the other way round, but I prefer it this way.

Sasuke: …I hate you.

Me: Mean!


End file.
